【德拉诺的救赎 The Draenor Redemption（60plus）】
by hefusong
Summary: 【德拉诺的救赎 The Draenor Redemption（6.0补充版）】【CP吼安，R18G】全文集合。6.0一开我的脑洞噌噌噌出去就收不住了…监狱、旅店、甚至刑具都出现了是闹哪样！不行我得把它补齐了（但是除了H之外都不想写）。总之这条时间流圆满了。Happy End。【全文6w字。因为都是大段的H，不建议连着看！】
1. Chapter 1

first time

【first time

"既然杀不了我，要不要试试正面上我？"安度因坏笑着朝嘴皮子上的输家放嘲讽，"大概和杀了我差不多。"

随后他发现错估了加尔鲁什的领悟力和行动力。】

【这是他们之间默认的形式，自从要命的第一次以来—那次加尔鲁什捂住了安度因的嘴，以至于少年做到一半就差点断气。】

"安度因，我不明白你为什么坚持要和战歌氏族做生意。"杜隆坦摇晃着他的脑袋，霜狼头饰的耳朵尖随着他的动作一颤一颤。战歌氏族的傲慢以及安度因耐心的劝说每一秒都让他想甩手而去，"霜火岭明明有那么多座狼。裂蹄牛的毛皮对于我们来说可有可无。更可况阿兰卡峰的埃匹希斯水晶…鸦人或许对你很友好，但是它们不一定待见碎手那群战争狂。"

"贸易只是第一步，酋长。"安度因露出微笑，从主帐里出来以后他放松了许多。他对加尔鲁什的嘲讽似乎起了奇效，他们和战歌氏族的谈判意料外的顺利，"更何况，纳格兰的狂野之血在护甲和武器的强化上都是不可替代的，你也认同这一点？"

"我当然认同—不过，说了多少遍，叫杜隆坦。"霜狼氏族的酋长皱眉，不乐意地瞪着这个总是过于客气的人类少年，"整个霜狼氏族都把你当救世主，你还在跟我客套？"

"我忘了。"人类挠着金发笑起来，深深地吸了一口气，"抱歉，每次见到加尔鲁什我都有点紧张过度。"

杜隆坦仍然皱着眉头。

"我一直想问，你好像特别在意这个名叫'加尔鲁什'的战歌兽人，"他说，"我看见你围绕他制定了很多计划，所以我以为他会是一个非常英勇的战士。但是今天我第一次见到他—我只看到了一个瘸了一条腿、全身是伤的老头。虽然格罗玛什看起来很尊敬他，但是我很难估量出他的威胁值。"

安度因收起笑容。他们已经来到霜狼氏族暂时的营帐旁边，曾经的联盟王子停下脚步，杜隆坦也站定双腿。刚刚为了配合人类的步速，兽人用了最缓慢的动作迈步。

人类少年沉默片刻，仰头注视他眼下的酋长。杜隆坦的块头太大了，他不得不把脖颈仰成一道平滑的弧线。

"他非常危险，杜隆坦。"安度因一字一顿地说，"这是我的忠告：永远不要小看他。如果战歌氏族里有一个人需要提防，这个人永远是加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮。"

"地狱咆哮？"杜隆坦盯着安度因，人类摇了摇头，做出一个噤声的手势。

"我刚才观察，他没有暴露身份。"人类少年叹了口气。两个地狱咆哮的互动彰显了这一点。加尔鲁什直呼他父亲的本名，而格罗玛什对他的儿子尊敬得有些生分，"漂亮的一招。我猜测他是用先知或者拯救者的身份留在这里。他也确实是一个'拯救者'…"

他再次想起那名青铜龙不小心泄露给他的一场时光之景，钢铁部落…安度因闭上眼，那个场景对他造成的痛苦与折磨，直到这一刻仍旧咬啮着他的内心。

他又想起他推开凯诺兹打翻时光之景的那一下。

"小家伙，说真的，我没听懂你在说什么。"杜隆坦从鼻子里哼出一口气。纳格兰太热了，他随时都有种剥掉所有护甲的冲动。他已经有点想念霜火岭和德拉卡了。"你的好多话我都听不懂。"

"我会慢慢解释的，酋长。"安度因微笑，重新迈开步子，"你需要知道的所有的细节。"

营帐旁边的几个霜狼兽人看到了他们，纷纷捶胸敬礼。安度因跟他们寒暄过之后，走向在一旁安歇的几个鸦人。他们正是借助这个种族的翅膀，从冰天雪地的霜火岭，跨越赞加之海，来到温暖宜人的纳格兰。

根本不宜人。杜隆坦斜瞥自己的族人，他的几个随从也是一副热火上头的焦躁模样。他又把目光转向安度因，年轻的，自称"人类"的少年正在和几个浑身长着羽毛的生物谈笑风生。他们好像在说一些舒心的内容，少年一脸轻松愉快。但是杜隆坦完全听不出那些叽叽呱呱的音调之间有什么区别。

加拉德曾经坚信，没有人能和这个神秘的有翼种族交上朋友。在人类少年和一队短翅膀鸦人乘坐着渡鸦降落在沃高尔，请求和兽人开展贸易时，霜狼氏族想都没想就拒绝了。人类没有放弃，他和他的朋友们在氏族不远处搭起营地，每天都有好奇的兽人在那里探头探脑。年轻的杜隆坦获知第五个有关少年从黑狼或者雷神氏族手下拯救了某位族人的传说后，他决定也去那个小要塞看看。

他从未想到他接纳了一个奇迹。安度因现在的身份是霜狼氏族的救世主。

刀塔食人魔氏族成为他们的盟友，雷神氏族被他们逼到戈尔隆德山脚下。霜狼成为霜火岭唯一的霸主—虽然无论杜隆坦，还是这个人类少年，对此都不甚开心。

但是他的族人们需要它。

因此，当人类说他需要和战歌氏族接触时，杜隆坦丝毫没有怀疑他的动机。

他看见安度因退后几步，向几个圆滚滚的鸦人挥手。曾经无比神秘的德拉诺种族成员逐一跳上渡鸦，巨兽伸展双翼，鸦人小队围绕地狱咆哮氏族初具规模的要塞盘旋一圈，飞远了。

"它们在干什么？"看到安度因走回来，杜隆坦问。霜狼酋长有些惊讶于自己对异族人的信任，毕竟，他们身处战歌的势力范围内，他们的坐骑又飞走了。但是他竟然没有感觉到丝毫担忧。

"他们说纳格兰的天空很漂亮，想去飞一圈。"想起鸦人们兴奋得满脸放光的模样，安度因忍俊不禁，"我们约好了暗号，如果我们在这里燃放烟花，他们就立刻赶回来。"

他果然确保了一切。杜隆坦微笑。临行前他坚持让每个人随身携带的烟花原来是如此用途。

他看见少年迈开步子，朝远离他们的方向移动，随口抛出问题："你去哪？"

安度因的脚步顿了一下，回头，露出带点紧张和挑衅的笑："创造一些机会。"

"你要去见加尔鲁什？"这是杜隆坦唯一能想到的可能性。

"不。"安度因摇头，他的神情比任何时候都要严肃，"这一次，我希望他来见我。"

杜隆坦露出又没有听懂的迷茫神情。安度因冲他们摆摆手，信步走开。

他不能离霜狼营地太远。安度因绕着二十码外一座半球形的、尚未经过钢铁强化的简陋建筑转了半个圆圈，把自己藏在杜隆坦和霜狼们的死角里。他用靴子用力扫了扫草地，在上面坐下，破惧者横在他的腿上。

他感到有些发抖，使劲吸了一口气。

斯克提斯的短翼鸦人曾经被从天而降的奇怪生物吓得鸡飞狗跳。更何况，把他推下飞行坐骑只不过是加尔鲁什对他的几次谋杀中最明显的一次。他原本以为白虎寺地牢中的对话能够让兽人有所改变，显然他错了。

不过这次谋杀的后续令人庆幸，一个鸦人对它们奇怪的小猎物很感兴趣，它偷偷地把囚笼挪到鸦爪图腾旁边，试图听懂他在说什么。

安度因告诉藏卷人德拉诺面临的威胁。对教徒的战役胜利后，他和他的伙伴们最终选择帮助他。

希望一切来得及。安度因瞟了一眼身后简陋的建筑，它还没有被钢铁所包裹。而霜狼氏族已经用联盟风格的护甲和武器武装到牙齿。

但是安度因仍然不希望战争。最理想的方式是从根源上劝服并阻止钢铁部落的诞生。

所以他来到这里。

少年抬起眼，眺望逐渐黑暗的天色。看起来，战歌氏族还没有积蓄到可以扩张的程度，这片营地比沃高尔和霜月要塞的规模差不少。而他已经等了好一会儿了。这段时间足够让加尔鲁什发现他没有和霜狼在一起，然后在这个小规模的要塞中找到他。

或者那个兽人根本不打算找他。

这也不出乎他的预料。安度因站起身，转身之间发现战歌营地点燃了几个火堆。破惧者的光芒干扰了他对时间的判断。少年嘲笑自己的疏忽，握紧战锤准备返回营地。明天有关贸易谈判的细节…

他猛地站定，呼吸一刹那停止。

他再次深呼吸，停顿一秒，慢慢地呼出，开口，对着某个必然存在的人说话："我还以为，霜狼氏族不值得你现身。"

"我还以为，你脆弱到永远不会发现。"

一个嘲弄的声音响起，安度因循声转过半个身子。

他身后的建筑内部，离他最近的入口旁边，高大的兽人藏在阴影里，倚靠内墙，目光穿过倾斜的门缝，金黄色双眼直直盯着人类少年单薄的身体。显然他也不是刚刚到达。

加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮—和安度因.乌瑞恩一样只使用第一个名字的，来自未来的兽人。

安度因短暂地笑了一声。他全身的骨头在转身的一刻突然剧烈疼痛，于是他意识到了，加尔鲁什就在旁边。

他再次深吸一口气，喉咙突然有些发干。对面的兽人似乎和他转着同样的念头。

"真眼熟，是不是？"加尔鲁什咧开大嘴，抬手指点头顶的建筑。他们又是在谈判了。安度因再次注意到，兽人的精神比待在监狱里时好多了。虽然他仍旧伤痕累累，德拉诺险恶的环境似乎也没能对他的旧伤产生什么好的影响。

人类少年再次短暂地笑了笑。

"顺便说一句。"加尔鲁什向霜狼营地的方向点了一下脑袋，"干的漂亮。"

他在恼怒？还是真心的赞美？安度因没有从兽人的语气里听出任何情绪。他再一次短暂而客套地微笑："谢谢，我猜。"

加尔鲁什大笑。他站直身体，后背面对建筑物的内部。其他三个门洞透进一星半点篝火的彤红色，在兽人黑暗的身影边缘描画出暗棕色的轮廓。安度因发现天色彻底黑透了。

"所以？"兽人稳稳地说出疑问，"我的猜测，你仍然打算和平谈判？"

"这是一个可能实现的途径。"安度因谨慎地回答，握紧了破惧者的手柄。

"果然，毫无新意。"加尔鲁什的声音里添了一丝厌倦。他又讥讽地咧嘴，"你可以猜猜，上一个这么说话的人，他的下场是什么？"

安度因没有吭声，面带疑虑地注视兽人。加尔鲁什嘲讽地哼了一声，盯着他。

"一个半死的老头子，叫嚣着什么和平。"他看着男孩的眼睛，轻描淡写地叙述，"和平被闷死只需要五分钟。"

安度因的身体猛地抖了一下，下意识攥住破惧者。他使劲咬住舌尖，逼迫自己镇定下来。

"和平一定会来临。"他坚定地说，"你听我说，加尔鲁什…"

"你听我说，男孩。"

兽人划开一抹神秘的微笑。他抬起手，拇指指向地面。

"你将会死在这儿。"他说，"不止你，还有你的霜狼氏族，你们都会死在这儿。钢铁部落将会碾碎你们—还有你所谓的和平。"

安度因闭上嘴。他的呼吸变得极轻极浅，全身都因为失望而缺血麻木。他看着加尔鲁什，这个兽人是认真的。就像他曾经无数次说过会杀他一样。

"那我们没什么可谈的了。"他深吸一口气，摇了摇头。

他没有忘记白虎寺的挫败。这不出乎他的预料。谈判的重点人物是格罗玛什，而非他的儿子。他只不过有点…失望罢了。

他绕开洞口，摸着黑，深一脚浅一脚地向霜狼营地的方向走。很容易找到，他的族人正在那里堆起一个内容物是柴火的鼓包。

尽管他们可能更享受没有这个热乎乎的玩意的夜晚，但是他们的位置靠近营地的边缘，还是需要防备野兽的。

安度因看见了杜隆坦。霜狼的酋长正在指挥几个随从给柴堆涂抹座狼的脂肪，让它更快的燃烧起来。人类少年笑了，他的失落感减弱了一些。他擦着建筑物的墙体走过，打算呼唤永远不会沦为野兽的男人。

他的眼前突然一黑，身体骤然悬空。半秒钟之内他猛地挥起破惧者，但是他的战锤被一股外力抽离掌心，金属坠地声远远响起。安度因张开嘴，他想发出叫喊，但是没能做到，一只大手握住他的下巴和整个咽喉，锁住他的声音。他的身体被迫对折，巨柱横过他的腰，把他铐在什么东西上。

"老实点。"兽人低沉的声音在人类耳根响起，震得安度因半个身子发麻，"别逼我弄死你。"

短暂几秒钟的失明后安度因看清了四周。建筑似乎接近废弃，地面在明灭的火光中铺开尘土的破败迹象，天顶画出一道弧形。他转动眼珠，认出刚才他和加尔鲁什对话时相隔的门口，它离他现在的位置很远。他使劲偏头，看到侧边不远处的另一个出入口。

他就是从那里把他抓进来的。安度因使劲咬住嘴唇。如果加尔鲁什想要闷死他，那他打错了主意—

他愣住了。兽人的大手没有捂住他的鼻子。它隔开视线，安度因看不见自己的身体，但是他清楚地感觉到什么东西爬上他的腰带，利索地将它解开。腰部的束缚感消失了。那个物体拨弄他的上衣下摆，向上撩起，抚摸他的侧腰。安度因感觉到它，一只粗糙的大手。

他突然意识到后脑和后背上温暖坚硬的触感。

他现在坐在加尔鲁什怀里…

连续几阵无声的挣扎。加尔鲁什死死捂着人类崽子的嘴，揽住臂弯里的细腰，用力掐紧裸露在外的腰背。黑暗中的挣动甚至不能称作搏斗，只是单方向的禁锢。安度因捶打扳动他能抓到的所有地方，两只脚使劲蹬踹身下的粗腿。

他的力气太小了。加尔鲁什抚摸男孩的后肋，等着他。最后几次猛挣之后，安度因略带点僵直地安静了。加尔鲁什放松圈住他的胳膊，男孩再次一挣，兽人立刻重新按紧他，镇压他的动作。

他再次试探地放松手臂。安度因的呼吸有些乱，但他没有再动。兽人狡猾地偏了偏嘴角，把手伸进他的裤子，掐摸人类圆圆的半个屁股。

手感大概和女人差不多。

加尔鲁什发出嘲笑的声音。安度因抬起手，使劲地拉扯捂在他嘴上的手掌，兽人无动于衷。

他拨开人类男孩的两条腿。安度因挣了一下，仍然没挣开。他发出呜呜的声音，加尔鲁什猜测他是想叫自己的名字。他不会给他机会的。

他弯起膝盖，对目前的姿势非常满意。他倚靠墙壁坐在地上，人类被禁锢在他的怀里，两条细腿大张，搭在他的大腿两侧。安度因又开始使劲扳他的手了。这个小人类总是过于依赖他的语言，加尔鲁什暗笑。

但是兽人仰仗行动。

他沿着少年的臀线抚摸，顺便褪掉他的裤子和内衣。安度因终于不是双手扳他了，他伸了一只手下去，拽住裤腰。

看来他知道会发生什么。好得很，加尔鲁什想着，这样更有意思。

他拉开安度因的小手，压到自己的胸口和金色短发之间。安度因急促地呼吸。兽人把他的裤子往下拨了拨，发现裤裆挡住了脱下去的路。他撕扯它一下，蓝色布料发出呻吟声。

安度因开始用力摇头。他的两条腿蜷起来想要并拢，加尔鲁什把手伸进他的大腿内侧，五指张开，轻易撑开人类的腿骨，把它们重新按下去。男孩再次试图抬腿，加尔鲁什抓住右侧的腿向外一撇。

骨骼摩擦的噪音响起，安度因发出一声痛哼，不敢挣扎了。

兽人把细的像木杖的东西按回大腿旁边，再次向下拽了拽人类的裤裆。他不耐烦地用力扯了一下。布料撕裂的声音响起，安度因的裤子被扯开一个裂口。

加尔鲁什打算继续往下拽。撕成两半最简单。但是安度因把压在后脑的右手抽了出来。加尔鲁什还没来得及再次抓住他，突然看见他蜷起一条腿，使劲蹬掉靴子，用一个别扭的姿势，努力把自己的衣服往下褪。

加尔鲁什发出一阵沉闷的大笑，安度因的胸腔被近在咫尺的声波震得发麻，左手下意识掐紧兽人的手背。他手脚并用蹬开一条裤腿，终于松了口气。

"怕人知道？"兽人笑着，巨大的头颅在安度因颈窝压迫厮磨，啃咬男孩圆圆的小耳朵，在他的耳根低声说话："不怕被操，却怕人知道？人类真恶心。"

安度因急促地呼吸，加尔鲁什侮辱性的措辞让他的身体古怪地有些反应。他的眼睛下意识转动，不停地扫视建筑物的顶部和微弱波动的火光，除此之外他只能看见加尔鲁什的手。从被制住开始他一直在尝试控制兽人，但是不知道是不是由于声音受阻造成的削弱，加尔鲁什无视了他的反抗。

兽人把空下来的裤腿扔到另一侧，又"好心"地帮忙除掉另一侧的靴子和裤腿。安度因的脚心感觉到夜里有些偏凉的空气，从兽人腰边垂下去的时候身体歪了一下，趾尖碰到地面砂砾般的触感。他的下半身完全赤裸了。

尽管他们在几乎全黑的环境里，安度因还是从嗓子里挤出一个羞窘的声音。

他又开始拽加尔鲁什的手。

兽人照样无视了这个小崽子徒劳的挣扎。他把粗壮的大腿垫的更高，人类少年的腿无助地撑得更开。安度因又开始发出呜呜的声音，先祖知道他想说啥，加尔鲁什一点不想知道。他在人类尚未勃起的阴茎上恶意地捏了几把，安度因的嗓音不出意外的变了调。兽人越过那段软绵绵的东西，摸到细小的阴囊后面薄薄的皮肤，按几下，人类的喉音变得像是呻吟。

加尔鲁什似乎铁了心不肯放开他的嘴。安度因的两只手一起伸下去，使劲抓挠兽人正在探索的胳膊。

加尔鲁什抓住它们，交叉扳到人类背后，把两具躯体之间的缝隙压实。安度因使劲往外抽胳膊。

兽人凑到人类少年耳边，气声一般的音色呢喃："再敢乱动，我就把它们折断。"

安度因僵住了。他的恐惧似乎具象成了实体，一阵麻痒爬过他的后脑。加尔鲁什干得出来。

他背着手，哆嗦着，急促地呼吸。虽然他睁着眼睛，但是眼前只有漆黑和偶尔闪动的暗红色亮光，除此之外什么都看不见。他的脑袋里再次闪过几个咒语，一张嘴发现说不出口。他现在处在兽人彻底的掌控中。

加尔鲁什真的打算操…？安度因狠狠地打了个哆嗦，咽了口唾沫。他不敢想下去。

加尔鲁什撩起人类崽子的衣服，揉摸他的胸腹，安度因使劲摇头。兽人满意地勾起笑容，这个小崽子看起来瘦弱，身材却意料外的匀称。他总是会给他惊喜。他放下人类的衣服，隔着布料搓揉他的胸脯，满意地听见人类发出直着嗓子的颤声。

安度因感觉兽人的手爬向他的小腹，和他的阴茎短暂触碰。他难堪地发现他起反应了。少年无声地抽噎起来。

加尔鲁什没在意安度因那点微弱的勃起状态。他把手指舔湿，拨开这个小家伙的阴茎，伸向人类后面。这个方向让搜寻变得困难，但是…果然。他刚刚碰到那条细缝，安度因的身体猛地向外一弹。

加尔鲁什一把抓住他整个下体。这次挣扎弱化成人类胸腹间轻微的弹动。兽人粗大的拇指把细白的大腿压得更开，几根手指稳稳地探进男孩的臀缝。

安度因感觉到有东西在触摸他。他颤抖着，呜咽声变得强烈。他无助地背着双手，恐惧地忍受私处被翻找的屈辱感。还有剧烈的不安。加尔鲁什应该不会…他应该不会…？

他的肛门被什么粗糙的东西撬开了。安度因惊慌而绝望地闭上眼。

太紧了。加尔鲁什用手指使劲捅着入口，安度因猛地攥紧拳头，手指无意识抓住兽人肚腹上的皮肤，使劲掐住。

加尔鲁什在一瞬间产生了杀掉这个小崽子的冲动。他松开安度因的嘴，一把打散他的胳膊。人类男孩呛咳一声，没等他说出一句完整的话，兽人的巨掌再次压住他的嘴巴和颈线，使劲向上抬。

安度因窒息地唔了一声，被迫仰起头，下意识扳住按住嘴唇的手掌。他睁开眼，仰角姿势让他看到了施暴者的脸，太黑了，看不清楚。兽人脸上似乎毫无表情。身体里蠕动的异物让安度因感觉一阵阵的难受。他盯着加尔鲁什的脸，他的身体正在被兽人侵犯，但他只感觉非常不真实。一切发生得太突然了。

不过他明白他的处境。安度因咬住嘴唇，闭了一下眼睛。他试图动弹一下位置，但完全动不了，加尔鲁什的手掌抓着他整个腹部。兽人的手指勾挠入口内侧的皮膜，缓慢而坚定地向里挤。安度因无意识地摇头，越来越疼了。他的身体不由自主地绷着，加尔鲁什对滞碍感很不满，使劲捅了几下。

安度因疼得叫了一声。肠道口突然传来一阵阻塞被冲破的异状。像一根管子穿过他，把他的内脏和外界连通在一起。疼痛减轻了。少年因为第一次体会到的怪异感瞪大眼睛。

他的身体受伤了？或者有哪里被捅破了？男孩惊异地转动眼珠，眨眼睛。没有更多异状。不太疼了，进出变得顺畅许多。兽人的手指开始在他的身体里翻弄。

加尔鲁什捅开了入口，象征性地抽插几下。人类的呼吸变得急促而不稳定。捅开的那一下他的身体骤然绞紧，兽人的手指几乎无法移动。

果然是个人类的小崽子。太小了。加尔鲁什想着。

他转动手指，按揉洞口的肌肉。安度因古怪地沉默着，气息短促而激烈。兽人的手指和人类后穴的大小对比太鲜明，他的手指和安度因的小腹之间仿佛只有一层皮。他抚摸男孩的阴部，安抚他，加上第二根手指，轻易滑进肉穴。

除了眼睛偶尔眨动之外，兽人仍然面无表情。安度因仰头注视加尔鲁什，他似乎完全不介意他盯着他的脸看。男孩喘着气，垂下眼看着眼前的巨大掌缘。圆柱一样的东西在他的身体里快速抽插，他的小腹被顶得不断颤动。

他茫然地抬眼，盯着废弃房屋的屋顶，周围一片漆黑，偶尔有微光晃动。他再次意识到他被迫张开双腿，后穴被兽人侵犯的现状。早知道会这样的话，他还会来这里吗？

第三根手指进来了。强烈的刺痛同时来了。安度因一抽一噎地呼吸，身体下意识绞住，试图把痛楚排除出去。加尔鲁什用更有力的戳刺驳回了他。一插到底的震颤让安度因发出措手不及的惊呼，疼的整个身体僵住。

加尔鲁什没给他放松的时间，穴口打开了就由不得这个小崽子了。他弯起手指，按压，抽送，偶尔让手指分开，撑开那团软肉，把男孩的穴口撑得更大。人类又开始摇头。

好疼，太疼了，像要被撑裂一样。安度因使劲摇着头，后穴里的清凉感特别不舒服。刚才他拼命告诉自己忍过去，但是他也怀疑加尔鲁什会不会真的"上"他—真刀真枪的，把他的性器插进他的身体里。

这看起来像是不可能的事，安度因没有对它特殊考虑。但他再次感觉身体里的手指分开，模拟一个更大的物体，在他的身体里快速地进进出出。

这不可能…不可能。古怪的濒死感的压迫下，安度因无意识地抓紧了兽人的手臂。

加尔鲁什对穴口的放松感到满意。他最后一次抽出手指，抬起安度因的臀瓣。这个动作让人类少年的双腿怪异地向空中伸展。安度因听到清脆的铁链碰撞声，他开始发抖。兽人在他后腰的位置做了几个动作，有什么东西从那里掉落，凹凸不平的钢铁消失了，他的臀部接触到温暖结块的皮肤。

就像听到什么命令一样，安度因剧烈挣动起来，喉咙发出激烈的嘶喊，又被手掌闷住。加尔鲁什不得不再次握住他的腰，封锁他的动作。安度因使劲抓挠兽人捆住他的粗壮手臂，加尔鲁什纹丝不动。

他等着他，直到安度因再一次绝望地意识到他们之间的力量差，自己停止挣扎。男孩使劲摇着头，想把掩在他嘴唇上的手指推开。加尔鲁什加重手上的力气，把人类的小脑袋死死按进胸口。

他的手伸下去，取出早已勃起的巨大阳具，和安度因的摆在一起，摩擦几下。

亲密的贴合让人类男孩真正感受到那个事物。它直挺挺地戳在他双腿之间，滚烫的温度贴着微凉的脆弱皮肤，和他被刺激得半勃起的阴茎。

短暂的僵直之后，安度因从嗓子里嚷出一个接近惨叫的声音，更加努力地抓挠掩住他下巴的手臂。他表现出的恐惧和圣钟那次差不多，加尔鲁什甚至有点觉得，如果现在松开他，他很可能听到男孩的求饶。天哪，诱惑力太大了。不过他不是为了让他求饶而来的，不急在这一时。他有一个更加明确的目标。

他抬起安度因的身体，把人类往胸口送了一下，他太靠下了，位置不合适。

他的脖子快要断了。安度因一只手向后，撑住兽人的腰，另一只手抓紧了正在侵犯他的胳膊。加尔鲁什分开男孩的下体，摸索到穴口，握住自己的阴茎，龟头挤开臀瓣，贴住洞口，慢慢地研磨钻探。安度因发出几个短促而尖锐的音节。

他好像快哭了。兽人听着人类被闷住的凄惨声音，满足地眯着眼。

因为别扭的体位，他又有一只手捂着男孩的嘴，进入的尝试不断失败。探进一点，又滑出来，反复好几次。安度因的脚掌撑着兽人的膝盖，躲避阴茎的入侵，兽人不得不再次威胁地把他的腿完全撕开。人类冒出几个哭腔，慢慢带上了放弃的音色。加尔鲁什又用手指捅了捅那里，确认已经开拓好。他再次夹住前端，向里抵入。又滑脱了。

他又把手指捅进去。安度因抬起一只手，无数次地抓挠兽人的手臂，急切地喘着，带着一缕残留的哭腔。加尔鲁什照样没理他。他重新捅开安度因的肛门，按压抚弄。抽出手指后他再次把自己压上去。进去了一点点，安度因难受的往上窜，又滑脱了。

兽人稍稍改变左手的姿势。安度因抓到一个空当，使劲喊起来，但是喊了半声又被捂住。

加尔鲁什整只手攥着人类的嘴，手肘向下，夹住男孩的上身。现在他没法躲了。他把阴茎从安度因的臀缝旁边拿开，三根手指插进他的身体。他加上第四根，使劲往里捅。

猛烈的撕扯，然后是头皮发炸的剧痛，仿佛无数根长长的钢针从他的后穴刺入，扎穿身体，穿透内脏，捅进他的脑子。安度因瞪大眼睛，他听到尖叫的声音，他不知道自己的声音可以如此锐利恐怖。他拼命挣动，但是左半个身体被兽人的胳膊锁得死死的。手指撤出去了，柔软的巨大物体再次触摸臀缝，前端硬硬地抵上他的穴口。剧烈的疼痛又开始了，安度因无法抑制地叫嚷，激烈的声波捂在喉咙里。

圆滚滚的东西慢慢塞进他的身体，安度因惊恐地意识到兽人的尺寸超出他的想象。龟头又滑了一下，退出去了。安度因的呼吸轻松了一些。进不来的，他庆幸地想着，进不来的。他的身体太小了。左手被夹住了，他用右手捶打着加尔鲁什的胳膊，试图吸引兽人的注意力。他可以用手帮他解决，并不是必须要真的…

加尔鲁什没理他。他找准位置，再次缓缓地把龟头向窄小的穴口里压进去。

安度因发出沉闷的惨叫，按住兽人的腰使劲往外撑，试图逃离肉质牢笼。但是他的身体却被夹得动弹不得。先是顶住的压迫感，肛门被滑腻的东西挤开，圆圆的东西压在那里，游蛇一般挤撞，穴口被它慢慢撑大，直到撑开到安度因几乎无法忍受的极限，又以同样的尺寸慢慢往他的肠子里顶。剧烈的刺痛又开始了。安度因的腿脚由于剧痛和冲击感弓成了易于被人侵犯的姿势，脚掌无所适从地磨蹭兽人膝盖下方。他在喊叫，但是他没有意识到。太疼了，像要被撕开一样。他模模糊糊地明白它不是一个比喻：他真的在被加尔鲁什撕开。

进入仍然很费力。但是毕竟有所突破。安度因的右手使劲捶打他的胯部，掐他的腰，反应无比激烈。加尔鲁什暂定他和自己一样难受。如果是真的就太好了。他夹住阴茎向上送，按住男孩的大腿根处用力往下压，强迫他一点点吞下他的性器。太疼了，即使是兽人也感觉到了不适。他怀里人类崽子的喊叫声像是不想要他的嗓子了。和加尔鲁什预料的一样，如果放开安度因的嘴，他的声音一定会给他招来麻烦。但是他现在只能发出呜呜声了。

比起性交，这更接近一场仪式。让他们之间的关系进展为另一种…更加不可告人的形式。至少兽人这么认为。既然安度因用这种方式向他宣战，他乐意迎战。反正这个战场不讨厌。

加尔鲁什疼得小声地大笑，满含着嘲讽。他驼下后背，动了动左胳膊，更严实地按紧男孩的上半身。安度因的身体因此被窝得弓了起来。

少年听见加尔鲁什的笑声。他哭出了声，生理性和屈辱激发出的眼泪溢出眼眶。他对性交只有大致的概念，却正在被巨大的阳具强占。一段时间的挤送之后，穴口深处传来一阵怪异感，这次安度因没有意外，加尔鲁什彻底挤进了他的身体。兽人似乎也在同时放松了一些。

至少，疼的没那么厉害了。安度因短促地呼吸，一边想着。他终于发现他在哭。他想停下，但是加尔鲁什又按了他一把，尖锐的刺痛和羞辱迫使他再次开始哭喊。兽人紧紧捂着他的嘴。

加尔鲁什按了按男孩的身体，感觉龟头终于越过肌肉的阻塞，进入人类的肠道。现在不容易滑脱了，安度因也不容易挣开了。但还是疼，男孩身上的那圈肉就像某种有弹性的东西，死死的箍着他，偶尔热情地吸吮。感觉意外地不错，尽管他怀疑这个小崽子只是在痉挛。

他松开安度因的下体。人类刚刚剧烈摔打的胳膊脱力地搭在他腰侧。他抓住男孩萎缩下去的小阴茎，粗暴地揉捏。

安度因疼得一缩。他已经没法感觉到舒服了，下半身的任何动作都会引起身体里巨柱的颤动，让他觉得疼。一动他才发现自己无意识地蜷起腿，保持着暴露出穴口的姿势。他又动了一下，肠道里传来塞满和贯穿的感觉，他难受得停下动作。

加尔鲁什放开他的小阴茎，把男孩因为挣扎而有些脱出掌控的小身体塞回肘窝。他又咬了他的耳朵一口，手掌伸回身体连接处。

进入顺利多了，虽然仍然紧。加尔鲁什重复刚才的动作，慢慢地把阴茎往人类肠道深处压。安度因挣了两下，喘不过气似的抽噎，无所适从地抓住兽人正在强迫他的胳膊。男孩的身体里绞紧又略微放松，没几秒又重新绞紧，吸得太厉害了。加尔鲁什被绞得脑门冒汗。

"该死的，太紧了。"他低声抱怨，安度因似乎被这句话刺激到了，又开始发出哭音。加尔鲁什一点不打算同情他。

他继续往里推送，有些惊讶于人类身体内部的温度。安度因张着腿，上身瘫在他的胸口，放弃一般偶尔抽噎一下。阴茎进去了差不多一小半，加尔鲁什放低手指，按住阴茎根部抖了抖，感觉已经钉稳男孩的身体。安度因发出一个哭泣的闷声。

差不多了。兽人想着，右手挪到人类腰胯上，左肘放开男孩的身体，握住他的下巴，拇指掐紧他的后颈。他抓牢这具躯体，略微举起，控制住它。安度因全身悬空，胳膊无助而不安地垂着。

加尔鲁什把这个小崽子往下按了按，不出意料，他的阴茎滑进人类身体更深的地方。野蛮的入侵让安度因痛哼一声，两条腿从兽人的膝盖上滑下来，跨在巨大的躯干两侧。

得到了保证，兽人把手里的小东西抬高一点，又猛地向下一压。

安度因发出一声尖叫，声音被加尔鲁什的掌心完全闷住。他两只手抓住兽人的胳膊，试图减缓速度，但是加尔鲁什牢牢地控制着他，快速上下运动。他疼的使劲抓挠，兽人一点没有放开他的意思，安度因被身体里的楔子扎得眼前发黑，如果加尔鲁什打算一直这样做下去，他必须逃开…

肠道的收缩太猛烈了，加尔鲁什疼得直皱眉，但他坚持墩放男孩的身体，巨大的阳具在小肠道里一点点摩擦。疼，但是非常有感觉。安度因的挣扎完全没了要领，男孩的身体在颠簸中剧烈震颤，四肢像是被扎穿的猎物一般乱挥。

加尔鲁什眯缝着眼，抽送自己的性器。安度因疯狂的反应让他想起狩猎过的无数野生动物。他撕开塔布羊的喉咙，捅穿裂蹄牛的咽管，直取要害。这一次也一样。

他看见安度因的手指作出特殊的动作，他的身体有些僵直。加尔鲁什抓紧他，在后穴里快速顶撞。安度因猛地发出一个惊恐的疑问声音，开始拼命扳他。

加尔鲁什笑了。他甚至不需要制住他。人类的体力差不多消耗光了，他的挣扎在兽人看来不痛不痒。安度因发出濒死般的沉闷惨叫，绝望的反应让兽人不由自主地想起被他闷死的老萨满。他咽了一口唾沫，操死这个男孩的念头确实很有诱惑力。他在抽送的间隔中摸着安度因的肚子，它被他的阳具插得胀鼓鼓的。手感太好了。

男孩的拼死挣扎只持续了短暂的时间。加尔鲁什在他的身体里冲撞劫掠，看着他毫无章法地拉拽他，慢慢地，他的一条胳膊落到身侧，跟着是另一条，哭喊声一点一点变弱。他好像还想挣扎，但是没力气了。兽人借着微光和抽送的空当，看到他们身体连接处的血痕。凄惨的潮红色染满他的性器。

加尔鲁什嘲笑地偏起嘴角。如果刚开始他就打算逃跑，应该能逃掉。但是人类这个种族，自负的毛病根深蒂固，兽人太了解了。

他抓着男孩的身体，这个体位让他的阴茎只能保持一半陷在男孩体内，顶弄的幅度只有短短的一截。他收缩屁股，快速向上顶。安度因的身体慢慢变软，他的肠道被兽人的侵犯捅的像是一卷蓬松的布料，不断有血水从交合的位置挤出。加尔鲁什能想象他经历了怎样的疼痛和折磨，男孩的鼻息呼在他的手指上，越来越弱。安度因的身体在被迫的耸动中一阵一阵地痉挛，人类男孩再次微微抬起胳膊，没几秒垂下，不动了。

他快挺不住了。

兽人把小家伙扔到胸口上，阴茎仍然挺立在他的身体里。他拿开捂在安度因嘴上的手，男孩张开嘴，发出几个粗哑的短音。加尔鲁什抽出一颗治疗石，按住他的舌头，塞进人类的嗓子里，向上扳他的脑袋，强迫他吞咽。

几秒钟后，安度因从失神的状态恢复清醒。男孩发出一个惊异的声音。

"我没打算杀你。"加尔鲁什说道，"别让你自己死掉—听懂了吗？"

他松开他的嘴，双手按住人类的细腰，重新开始抽送。安度因的迟疑没能持续一秒钟。男孩抬起一只手，发出似乎是吟诵的声音。他的身体开始发光，微弱的治疗能量涌进人类的小身体，安度因发出一个像是呕吐的声音，又被阳具顶得一阵咳嗽。

太亮了。太吵了。尽管明白，加尔鲁什仍然有点反感。他皱起眉头，考虑是不是继续捂住他的嘴。

他看到安度因的动作。人类男孩抬起手，捂住自己的嘴，遮住无法控制的咳嗽和呻吟。兽人得意地笑了，揉捏他小巧的屁股，把臀瓣掰的更开。

这感觉太棒了。他在人类身体里抽送，满足地享用被驯服的猎物。复苏中的身体恢复了一丝紧绷，围绕兽人的阳具吸吮。加尔鲁什狠狠地往深处顶了几下，感觉这个男孩的身体还有开发的余地。

安度因被几次深插搞的喊叫起来。他刚从黑暗和剧痛中恢复就发现这边也是一个陷阱，加尔鲁什的阳具在他的内脏之间摩擦，巨大的物体毫无怜悯地顶弄他的敏感器官。他紧紧捂着嘴，还是无法阻止麻木和痛痒激起身体的颤抖。他的后背被迫和兽人胸口贴合，磨蹭之间充斥着汗水的触感，衣服的布料湿透了，揉得皱成一团。加尔鲁什在上他，在…强暴他。但是他现在只能任由它继续。

他用微弱的声音再次编织出一个祷言，但是没有起多大效果。他几乎没力气了。几次抽送打断了他的下一次吟诵，安度因茫然地抬手，摸着兽人掐在他腰上的手指："别…加尔鲁什…不要…"

他的后背有些震麻，加尔鲁什在笑。兽人打了个哆嗦，把他按低，阴茎抵进肠道深处，两只巨大的胳膊捆住他的身体。他的肚子里一阵麻胀。安度因感觉到了，全身骤然脱力，软瘫下去。

加尔鲁什倚靠住墙壁，重重地呼了一口气。高潮的感觉很舒服，他的四肢有点发懒。男孩一动不动地瘫着，偶尔止不住地抽噎一声，加尔鲁什也不管他，满足地享受余韵。

安度因低低地喘息。暴风雨一般的颠簸之后，他的脑袋一阵一阵地晕眩，全身麻得好像不属于自己。加尔鲁什的阳具慢慢变软，滑到他的穴口，他一时无法闭拢那里，巨大的物体把它撑得失去知觉了。他试图收缩肌肉，但是穴口仍然不受控制地翕张，温热的液体从里面流出。

彻底做了…男孩惨然地抽了一口气。

他睁开不知道什么时候闭上的眼睛，终于看到建筑内部全部的形态。淡淡的火光在墙壁和黑暗的地面上闪烁。他的目光下意识溜向他们的下体，又猛地闭眼。

他感觉到兽人搬起他的身体。暗影伪装的咒符在少年掌心凝结，这一次绝不能犹豫着不敢逃跑了…他使劲眨了眨眼，试图扫清眼前凌乱的光斑。但是能不能真的逃掉，安度因模模糊糊地觉得没有自信。腰部以下除了疼痛外没有任何知觉。可能连站立都做不到。

加尔鲁什抬起男孩的腿，从他的身体里抽出性器。穴口由于阴茎的动作传来短暂的疼痛和空虚，肉体摩擦的感觉太鲜明，少年在一刹那间有些窒息。他的脚趾触到布料，安度因睁开眼，意外地看到兽人的大手撑着他的裤子，把他的两条腿往里送。

他麻木地看着，加尔鲁什替他提上裤子，伸手进去，抚摸他圆圆的肚子，在上面拍了一把。

安度因突然明白了兽人的暗示。一阵仿佛有实体的羞辱感措手不及地涌出，他强忍着哭腔，轻声喘气，眼看着兽人给他穿好裤子和靴子，拾起他的腰带，帮他扣好。

现在精液全都堵在他身体里了。加尔鲁什再次满足而恶意地摸了摸他的肚子。靴管旁边的裤腿没有缠妥，硬邦邦地硌着安度因的小腿，难受极了。兽人扣上自己的腰带，把男孩从怀里搬开，扔到一边的地面上。安度因从胸腔里挤出一个哑声的痛哼，他几乎是以一个别扭的姿势摔下来的，地面太硬了。

"动不了的话就多躺一会。"

兽人扔下这句话。安度因听见沉重的脚步声。

加尔鲁什走了。

空旷的建筑物里回荡着单薄的的喘息声。半分钟后，安度因慢慢放低胳膊，按住地面，试图把自己撑起来。他没能成功。

地面薄薄的灰尘被鼻息吹散。安度因微弱地祈祷，暗淡的光芒涌进他的身体，也让他再次想起兽人的凌辱。他喘了一阵，使劲按住地面，尽力翻成仰躺的姿势，眼泪不受控制地涌出眼眶。

他默默地流泪，偶尔低声祈祷，让身体恢复一点。肚子里疼的要命，五脏六腑仿佛被顶得错了位。伤的太重了，短时间不太可能彻底痊愈，但是他必须快些回营地去。

少年把酸痛的手臂放下地面，手肘支撑着，一点点坐起身。他痛苦地喘了口气，这个动作太勉强了。他一只手伸到后面，掩住被插得无法闭合的臀缝。

它刚刚居然满满地填塞过一个兽人的巨大性器。他隐隐有些惊讶。但很快，强烈的羞耻感随之而来。

他难堪地使力按了它一把，迫使它合拢。一阵熟悉的尖锐刺痛袭来，安度因疼得僵住，浑身冒汗。他仍然能感觉到加尔鲁什射在他肠道里的精液一点点流出，顺着臀线滑下，打湿了他的裤子。粘腻的液体贴着皮肤，有些冰凉。但愿不会有人注意到它，少年苦涩地祈祷。

他捂着被无数次撞击和掐摸搞得隐隐疼痛的小腹和腰侧，挣扎着站起身，一步一晃地挪到被丢开的破惧者旁边，弯腰拾起他的战锤。这个动作让他的双腿一阵发软，险些再次一头扑到地面上。但是他硬撑着站住了。

他离开营地太久了。如果仍然待在这里，杜隆坦和他的鸦人朋友说不定会找来。

他胡乱地想着必须离开的理由，尽力把自己挪回加尔鲁什方才强迫他性交的墙边，扶住弧形墙壁，支撑身体。他沿着墙壁，慢慢地挪向第三个出入口，离营地最近的一个。

他第一眼看到了篝火的光辉。它太刺眼了，安度因不由得眯起眼睛。它是他一直注视的微弱火光的源头。二十码外，几个霜狼战士正围着烤架上一只烤熟的动物，彼此吵嚷着大快朵颐。安度因的眼睛逐渐适应了光芒，他看见他们的酋长站在熊熊燃烧的火堆后面。杜隆坦背对他的方向，和几个鸦人说话，偶尔摊开双手。

—就在这么近的地方。

安度因扶着建筑物的门框，眼前平凡的场景让他有一瞬间的失焦和晕眩。

他松开门框，慢慢地确认走路的姿势。迈步时他的膝盖弯了一下，差点跪倒。他直着双腿，别扭地缓缓蹭到篝火旁边，一个鸦人突然呱地叫了一声，爪子指定了他。

杜隆坦不明所以地回头，立刻瞪大眼睛。

"安度因，你去哪了？"他焦急地跑向人类，鸦人们匆匆跟在他后面，"你快让我急死了！"

"没事的，酋长。"安度因欣慰地听到自己的声音仍然保持着平和。他的意识仿佛被一层透明而厚实的外壳包裹，杜隆坦和他的朋友们发出的声响在他耳中显得无比遥远，"不小心跑出去，被野兽袭击了。"

"这里是纳格兰！你怎么能乱跑！"杜隆坦的语气有些恨铁不成钢。安度因在恍惚间看到父亲的影像，瓦里安对着他叫嚷着什么…

"没事的，…，我回来了。"他低声说。

兽人酋长不断地摇头，追问他的伤势。安度因匆匆敷衍着，他不知道他说了什么，风驰电掣般的起伏和晕眩仍然占据着他的意识，下体的疼痛和摩擦感清晰得仿佛仍未结束。现实世界像是被方才的意外完全隔绝。

幸好霜狼酋长似乎十分信任他的疗伤能力，很快不追究了。安度因一瘸一拐地挪向他的帐篷，强撑着精神对吹口哨打招呼的几个霜狼兽人挥手。他缩进帐篷，双手颤抖着，用力抻拽捆扎帘子的绳结。

帐帘放下的一瞬间，他的眼泪又冒出来了。

"你有没有觉得他不对劲，珀西？"

小小的卡利鸟温和地叫了一声，音调带着上扬的疑问。鲜艳的鸦人无意识地捋着羽毛，远远注视善良而勇敢的人类少年。

"他隐藏了一些什么…"藏卷人沉吟着，"他不想让别人知道他的经历…无论是好的，还是坏的。"

珀西又叫了一声。

"是的，是的，好孩子…但是我们总是能查个水落石出的。"

瑞沙德满意地点头，发出一个锐利的尾音。


	2. Chapter 2

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"cloth/OFC/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontcloth/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"#font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"吼安/span/font#font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因原来的衣服被撕坏以后，德拉卡曾试图在量身定制的长袍完工前让他穿几天幼童的衣服，因为成年兽人的服装对人类来说都太大。结果安度因刚出门就被面容扭曲的加尔鲁什一把拖去战歌营帐，直到惊恐的裁缝在恐怖的监督下几小时把长袍赶工出来。】/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontOFC/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"德拉卡再三确认救援计划，从戒卫森严的堡垒里把一个死囚劫出来，怎么想都有点疯狂。但是安度因是由于冒险帮助他们联络艾泽拉斯而被抓捕的，所以必须尝试。令她感到轻松些又疑惑不解的是，那些紧张备战中的强大的外来者，无论联盟、部落、还是冒险者，也都异口同声地向她斩钉截铁：这个人，不能不救。/span/fontbr /font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"先祖啊，她想着，这个小鬼到底是什么身份？】/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【被加尔鲁什发现后，他们的性交有一阵变成了奇怪的状态，兽人听到他施法就会快速抽插，逼着他呻吟出声。这样每次结束人类都半死不活，兽人倒是很满意的样子。】/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"纳格兰的夜晚仍然很热。德拉卡想着。她已经有点想念霜火岭了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"盖亚安宗母坐在篝火和儿媳的身边，安静地缝制一件幼童穿的衣服。霜狼在钢铁部落的代言人在几天前突然请求霜月要塞，派一名擅长治疗的人到纳格兰，但是德雷克塔尔被大地之力困住了，仍在昏迷不醒。正在戈尔隆德建设伐木场的杜隆坦一时间有些发愁。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我想你大概是忘记我了，我的儿子。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"这么说着，盖亚安跟着德拉卡的补给队伍来到这片覆盖着厚实水草的南方大陆。她们见到霜狼在钢铁部落的常驻代表时，年轻的男孩似乎也和她的儿子一样，被严重惊吓到了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我以为他会派德雷克塔尔来。"安度因手里一株散发着淡红色幽光的植物掉到了地上。站在他身边的影月氏族女萨满弯下腰，帮他捡起来。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"德拉卡只好向他解释了萨满的遭遇。少年看上去十分不安，听到德雷克塔尔是由于融合了过于强大的力量，身体一时无法接受而陷入沉眠这个理由，他好像也没太安心。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"有点见外了，小子。"盖亚安轻松地摆平了他，"上次你烧了十几天，不是我照顾的么。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"她揉乱他的脑袋，促狭地眨眼。男孩无奈地笑。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"德拉卡眨巴两下眼睛。有点困了。那些在他们旁边扎营的影月兽人，虽然能够见到鲁尔坎让霜狼的女士感到欣慰，但是他们带来的几筐催眠花实在太讨厌了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"* * *R18Gfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"分隔符/span/font* * */p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"黑暗中沉重的喘息声回响。加尔鲁什挪动膝盖，把男孩的腿顶开。他松开安度因的嘴。拽脱他胳膊的时候他在尖叫，但是现在不需要了，少年的身体被他的胸膛完全压住。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他翻开半个身子，露出人类男孩的后背，拽住上衣下摆用力，布料被轻易撕开，扯碎。这身碍眼的衣服他看着就想发火。他同样崩断了他的腰带，撕开裤腰，露出他的屁股。他岔开膝盖，把两条小细腿撬得更开。安度因疼得抽气，他的小腿被顶得离地，膝盖和脚尖磨蹭着地面上的毯子。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"上一次他的剧烈挣扎让加尔鲁什印象很深。这次他在安度因弄明白压住他的人之前卸掉了他两侧的肩关节。少年的胳膊被扔到身侧，别扭地摊着。安度因在惊醒之前已经疼的大叫，但是加尔鲁什闷住了他的声音。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"反正没杀他又没真的伤到他，兽人无所谓的想，但是他疼？求之不得。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他压住男孩的后背，摸索他的屁股。找到那个小眼了。兽人抓起带来的一瓶油膏，咬开瓶塞，再次摸到人类的穴口，瓶口捅进他的身体。他按着外面露出来的部分，往男孩的肠子里塞。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因痛得咬住嘴唇。很硬的细东西，还有点尖。他能猜到加尔鲁什会想办法折磨他，但是这个奇怪的东西，太不舒服了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"为什么我们要和他们谈判？我们有能力抢到我们想要的东西！/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"但是酋长，当几句话就能给你带来更大利益的时候，何必还要在战场上浪费你的士兵和资源呢？/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"格罗玛什若有所思，安度因被加尔鲁什的眼神吓的浑身僵直。他的直觉一向很准。他寻思过逃跑，也尝试尽量和其他人待在一起，但是兽人还是找到他落单的时候了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"有什么在他的肠子里滑动，那个奇怪的东西捅进了他的身体。他打了个哆嗦。兽人的胸膛死死压着他的后背，他被迫趴在地上，额头抵着地面，兽人的呼吸声在他头顶上方粗重地响。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"润滑这样应该就行了。加尔鲁什转动水晶瓶，捅着男孩的穴口，前后运动。能感觉油膏涂抹在入口上，慢慢的有些润滑。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他拔出瓶子，掏出阴茎，压开男孩的臀缝。他有些满意地发现这个体位方便许多。安度因认出了抵着他的东西，短短地吸了一口气。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"只是一次而已，他的身体居然清楚地记住了它，压着他的人是加尔鲁什没错。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他无意识地松了口气，身体放松下来。好像没有上次大，他不由得走了个念头，随即羞得把脸埋进地毯。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他们就像两个不配套的工程零件。兽人的龟头压着人类的穴口，进去一半，另一半就滑开。他握着阴茎，慢慢研磨那里。加尔鲁什听到男孩在痛苦地喘息。他要是敢冒出一个字，他想，就把他的下巴也拽脱。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因再次清晰地体会到他和兽人的体型差距，想要进到他身体里的性器太大了。进不来的想法仍然在他的脑中萦绕，但是…他们都知道，那个东西进得来，而且会把他撑得生不如死。他死死咬住嘴唇，疼出来的眼泪不停地落进地毯的毛皮里。肩膀和后面都疼死了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"油膏起作用了，加尔鲁什感觉男孩的穴口慢慢变得松软。顶进去还是不太容易，他握着阴茎，仔细地往孔道里瞄准。它的猎物在下面蠕动几下，停下。这个小崽子的聪明劲儿挺让人满意的，兽人眯着眼睛想，如果他这次又想逃跑，他不确定他会不会下杀手。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他喘口气，在阴茎上撸几下，逼迫它略微硬起来。他再次把龟头按上男孩的穴口，抹在上面的油膏沾到它上面。好像好一些了，他把它往里送，旁边细瘦的腿动了动。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"撑涨感很难受，疼得比上次好。好像确实小了不少，安度因带点庆幸地想。他咬着嘴唇，命令自己放松。没起什么效果，他的身体不听命令，异物感让肌肉无意识地不断绷住。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"它进来了，他感觉到它的圆头把穴口完全撑开。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"脖子快断了，他抬起头，后脑撞到兽人的胸腔，抬不起来。他侧过脸，保持让脖子舒服一些的姿势，沿着兽人的胸膛和地面之间的缝隙往旁边看。他在他自己的帐篷里。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他木然地望着帐篷的支架。兽人的阴茎挤开他身后的入口，一点一点插进他的身体。好大，少年默默地想。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"好像他用了什么东西润滑，进得太快了。兽人的性器和他的身体之间有些滑腻，刺痛一阵一阵传来。巨大的阴茎在他的肠道里顺畅地前进。他的肚子开始疼，加尔鲁什的阴茎把他的肚皮顶到了地面，但是兽人仍然在往里入侵。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因闭上眼，轻声念出一句祷文，光芒涌进他的身体，疼痛减轻了。兽人下一个推送动作突然变成了酸麻，他忍不住哆嗦一下。加尔鲁什顿了一秒，安度因恐惧地僵着。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"短暂的停顿后，加尔鲁什继续往深处顶。安度因松了口气，重新开始呼吸。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"阴茎上的脉络摩擦过男孩穴口的肌肉。安度因喘着气，它还在往他身体里进，好像没有尽头似的。他的肚子里传来严重的胀痛感，熟悉的痛楚让他想起了上一次。挑衅加尔鲁什的后果真糟糕。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"兽人啧了一声，进入停止了。安度因沉默地等着，加尔鲁什向前挪了挪位置，重新用壮硕的胸口压住男孩。安度因闷哼一声。他快被压扁了。脑袋也被压住了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什再次把男孩的大腿往外撑开一点。即使润滑了，他的身体还是很紧。安度因的小腿被顶得抬起，脚尖勾着兽人的腿。加尔鲁什的阴茎在他的肠道里滑动，摩擦感太难受了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他喘着气，感觉兽人的屁股抬高，离开他的身体，阴茎随着抽出。只剩一点在穴口的时候，又重新钉入，越顶越深，安度因忍不住发出一声干呕，咳嗽起来。阴茎又抽出去了，再快速顶进来。抽送的速度越来越快。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"它变大了。安度因恐惧地感受到兽人性器的变化。它撑开他的肠子，摩擦中胀痛越来越明显。他悄悄地小声念出一个祷言，一阵光芒拂过他的身体。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"把他的肩膀卸了他居然还能施法。兽人活动腰部，操着身下的男孩，饶有兴致地看着那些光。他突然来了兴致，既然他有这个本事，那么干脆…/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"一次超过所有程度的深插，安度因甚至感觉兽人的阴部拍到了他的屁股上。肚子里一阵撞击和撕裂的感觉，随之而来的是让人眼前发黑的剧痛。他猛地挣扎，两条腿在兽人身侧爬动。又是一下。加尔鲁什用胸口压紧男孩的后背，阴茎用力冲撞他的后穴。安度因拼命地吟诵祷言，明亮的光辉在他们身边流转。顾不上会不会被人发现了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"就像是一个死亡游戏。安度因听见加尔鲁什正在笑。疼痛和濒死感逼得他浑身都在出汗。兽人抓住他的下巴，逼迫他张开嘴，玩弄他的舌头，给他的每一个祷言捣乱。同时他身下狠狠地捣弄他的后穴，巨大的阳具冲击男孩的内脏，撕裂他的身体。安度因的两条腿在兽人粗壮的身躯两侧胡乱摆动，他连尖叫都没有时间，每一个音节都是某个破碎的祷言。光芒断断续续地闪耀，圣光的祝福笼罩这场强迫性的交欢。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什用手指玩着人类崽子的嘴，低下头。他原本想来欺负他，但是安度因似乎总能出乎他的意料。他看着男孩的侧脸，细线般的两丝眉毛拧成一团，眼睛死死闭着，泪珠在睫毛上凝结。能感觉他的舌头在努力躲避他的侵犯。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"如此软弱。却又逞强。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他继续活动屁股，操着人类的后穴，抬起头往四周看。他的帐篷挺不赖的。霜狼被他弄得像是联盟的翻版，但是他却苦于无法向兽人们解释联盟有多么可恨。他用身下的囊袋使劲拍了男孩屁股一下，安度因发出一声压抑的惨叫。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"弄死他有点不地道，但是弄个半死他很乐意。插了多少下了？他没数，但是安度因明显招架不住了。人类的咒语被一个又一个呻吟冲碎，男孩全身剧烈颤抖。他是疼还是舒服？加尔鲁什嘲笑地放开他的嘴，低下头，亲他的脸。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他终于把祷言念完了，但是下一刻就被剧烈的刺麻感催得战栗不止。安度因模糊地意识到这是性交的快感，但是它和他想象的不太一样。它不该这样激烈，这样…无法控制。身体撕成碎片的痛楚和同等程度的钻心的痒折磨着他，刮搔他的骨髓深处。他在求生不能求死不得的漩涡里挣扎，脑袋一片混乱，剧痛和剧痒让正常的思维几乎全部短路。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"不能死。活下去。他一遍又一遍告诉自己，死死抓住最后一个念头。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他的叫声意外地好听。加尔鲁什快速挺动几下，安度因直着嗓子喊了一声，刚刚亮起的光芒灭了。男孩发出个接近哭泣的声音，加尔鲁什听见他又在念叨和刚才同样的词句。他又顶他一下，又断了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"有意思。兽人再次有点想笑。这么脆弱的小东西，他身体里满满的勇气又是从何而来？/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"倒是挺让人好奇…/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他放过安度因的下一个祷言，圣光涌进男孩的身体，安度因惨叫一声，一口咬住身下的动物皮毛，身体剧烈扭动。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"好像放过他他更不舒服，兽人想着。但是至于是什么原因…他勾起嘴角。他有大把的时间来验证。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他不再理会男孩的感受，在紧绷的肠道里尽情地摩擦性器。安度因每一声压抑的哭喊都让他为之兴奋。征服，压迫，蹂躏，随便它叫什么，这种感觉棒极了，尤其在被压着的人是个倔强的家伙的时候。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他的手按住安度因的肩膀，撑起身体。少年的嗓子里溢出一阵惨叫。他又流血了，加尔鲁什看着染红的性器和一塌糊涂的穴口，用力吸气，咽了口唾沫。他有点出汗，小崽子吸他吸得太厉害了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他再次趴下，抓着男孩的肋骨，把性器一次一次送进他身体深处。安度因的法术开始断档，男孩低哑地呻吟喘息，带着几丝绝望。兽人几把撕开他的衣领和缎带，把他的上衣剥到腰间，嘲讽地伸开一只手，揉捏他的胸口和乳头。皮肤和肉块在他的肆意抚摸下屈辱地变换形状。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"给他钉个乳环似乎不错，他一边咬牙插着男孩，一边想。他用力抽送阴茎，安度因的呼吸越来越弱，声音也没有了。他没力气施法了，他想。他抓着男孩的胸脯，把性器顶进他身体深处，用力往更深处挤。安度因发出幼鹿般垂死挣扎的声音。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"兽人绷住身体，打了个哆嗦，他的性器开始射精。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他喘息着，一边揉搓安度因瘦弱却有些结实的胸膛。可惜他太小了，他想着，兽人的乳环给他当手镯都嫌大。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他满足地压着男孩，吐气。安度因一动不动地垂着头，不声不响。加尔鲁什最后摸了他的胸口两把，再次磨蹭几下软掉的阴茎，抽出性器，随手扯下男孩衣服上的一块破布，擦干净上面的血。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他站起身，把沾上血迹的布块扔到男孩身上。人类看起来像个破碎掉的玩偶，衣物被撕成碎片，胳膊摊在一个扭曲的角度，眼睛半睁，泪水在眼角凝固。他的两条大腿劈成直线，中央暴露出巨大的空洞。鲜血和浊白色的混合物从里面缓缓流出。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什踢了这具身体一脚。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"多一个人待着，记住了吗？"他说，"想找你真费劲。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他撩开帐帘，大摇大摆地走出去。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"上次他没死。他想。这次也不需要他操心。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"* * */p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"不亮了。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"瑞沙德抑制住翻白眼的冲动，放下手里的卷册："鸦神保佑，伊沙尔，你能不能别再啰嗦了。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"暗影祭司仍然盯着远处的小帐篷。人类信仰圣光，教徒们信仰太阳，二者之间颇有点相似性，一些短翼鸦人曾经因此很戒备安度因。但是当安度因向他们证明自己以后—用精神控制撵得他们团团转以后—那几个暗影祭司几乎成了人类少年的跟屁虫。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"好像有人出来。"暗影祭司之一从地上站起身。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"瑞沙德气馁地眨眼睛，就着火堆的微光继续复制手里的秩序卷轴。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"不是安度因？"伊沙尔喃喃自语，"好像不是安度因。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"藏卷人用羽毛笔挠了挠头顶的羽毛，继续写。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我有点担心，"暗影祭司说道，迈开步子往帐篷的方向走，"我去看看。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"瑞沙德终于忍不住翻了个白眼。异族人用来表示鄙视的动作，一旦学会了，好像很难改掉。藏卷人想着。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"反正肯定会被安度因撵回来，他心不在焉地想着，不知道这次会让他跳哪种舞步…/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"瑞沙德！！"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他听见伊沙尔发出一声尖锐的悲鸣。藏卷人心里咯噔一声，没来由地突然想起安度因连续高烧十几天险些丧命的诡异事件。他丢下手里的纸卷，朝人类的帐篷跑去。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"伊沙尔在旁边掀着帐帘，好像被吓傻了。瑞沙德探头往里看了一眼，也惊得屏住呼吸。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"这…这是怎么…怎么…"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"鸦爪祭司哆哆嗦嗦地蹦出几个单词。瑞沙德的脑袋突然开始高速运转。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"去找那些兽人里的'萨满'。"他平板地吐出几个字，伊沙尔转头看他。藏卷人突然向他扭头，瞪着眼睛，疾言厉色。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"发什么愣！快去！"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"鸦爪祭司三步一跌地跑远了，瑞沙德钻进帐篷，跪下，爪子在人类男孩的侧脸前挥舞。他半睁着眼睛，说不定没那么糟糕…/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"能看见我吗？"他焦急地问，"能看见我吗？安度因？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"* * */p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"一阵吵闹的声音惊醒了德拉卡。她愣了一下，发现自己坐着睡着了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"谁是萨满！谁是萨满！我们需要萨满！"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"锐利的声音在尖叫，营地里激起一片被吵醒的嘟囔声，德拉卡揉了揉眼睛，发现盖亚安宗母站起来，朝声源的方向走。她赶忙起身，追上宗母。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"一个鸦人在霜狼们的营地中央闹腾，大声叫嚷着不熟练的兽人语，德拉卡仍然有点分不清他是他们中间的哪一个。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"别大声喊。"她听见盖亚安说话，"我是萨满。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"那你跟我来！跟我来！"鸦人揪住兽人的衣角，把她往营地里属于鸦人的方向拖，德拉卡摸不着头脑地在后面跟着。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"严重吗？"盖亚安一边走一边问。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"鸦人想了一下。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"很严重！"他说，"非常严重！"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"德拉卡看着宗母沉吟了一下，转向走在后面的自己。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"德拉卡，去找鲁尔坎。"盖亚安说道，"越快越好，带她去安度因的帐篷。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"霜狼们的女主人张开嘴："为什么…"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"快去，别耽误时间。"霜狼氏族的宗母说道，她跟着鸦人跑了起来，一边跑一边回头，向德拉卡抬手示意。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"随后我再向你们解释。安度因有危险。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"* * *font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"第二天/span/font* * */p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"德拉卡张口结舌地望着面前的男孩。安度因的视线游移着，好像不太敢和她对视。他的衣服明显不是他穿出去的那身。这身太合身了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"谁…？"谁给你做的衣服？她开口，但是又停下。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"她知道是谁。她只好问下一个问题："你和他，真的是…？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因有些沮丧和难堪地垮下肩膀。他低下头，抬起仍然疼痛不已的胳膊，注视新做好的长袍袖口。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我不知道。"他望着它，苦着脸，"我不知道。我…真的不知道。"/span/font/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"romance/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontromance/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"真言术盾提醒了戈隆另一个人的存在，它越过当前目标，怒吼着扑向/span/font40font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"码外的牧师。战士在它身后紧追，他看到神圣的光芒和烈焰像一千个太阳一样砸向戈隆头顶，猛烈的金光掩映下牧师的身影凭空消失，接着一弧黑暗的力量扫中了戈隆，它被迫停在当地，在恐惧法术的威慑下瑟瑟颤抖。/span/fontbr /font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"战士的心跳漏了几拍。】/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【后来部落碰到了一个擅长打断的戈隆，只有他们所在的队伍击败了它。从那天起加尔鲁什不再折腾安度因了。】/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-NC17font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"分隔符/span/font-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他们得到了英雄一般的迎接。通路打开了，无数普通的兽人士兵涌向塔纳安丛林中心，砍伐木材，准备建立营地。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"晚间，巨大的篝火燃起，兽人氏族中的成年人们围着它，跳舞、狂饮、庆祝。宴会一直持续到深夜。孩子们虽然表达了抗议，但还是早早地被催着去帐篷里睡觉了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"只有一个例外。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"两个月亮飘到头顶正中的时刻，安度因晃晃悠悠地摸进霜狼的营地，找到自己的小帐篷。刚刚他实在支撑不住，跑到水坝那里洗了把脸，头晕终于减弱了一些。营地错落有致地分散在暗绿色的丛林里，帐篷之间距离很开，但是仍然能听见各个种族喝倒了的兽人们震天的呼噜声。安度因在帐篷的桩子上绊了一下，摔了个跟头。他摸着黑爬起来，摇头。多亏刚才没有翻进水坝里。掉进去就麻烦了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"不过他还有漂浮术呢…少年没头没脑地想着一些乱七八糟的东西，揭开帐篷海蓝色织嵌着金线的帘子。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"帐篷里漆黑一团，安度因做出一个想要钻进去的动作之后，才发现他的帐篷里好像有东西。男孩定了定神，一手抓着帘布，一手扶住帐篷框架，眯缝着眼睛，仔细往里瞅。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什盘着腿坐在里面。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因放下帘子，腾出手，使劲揉搓脸颊和眼睛。他呆滞一小会儿，重新拉开帘子。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什扭曲着脸坐在里面。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因再次放下帘子，皱起眉头。他想了一会儿，摇头，第三次撩起帘子。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"一只大手一把把他拽进帐篷。安度因踉跄着撞到坚硬却有弹性的东西，两条腿一软，扑通跪到地毯上。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你干什么呢？"兽人粗哑的嗓门气的有点走音。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我以为兽人的酒有致幻效果。"安度因老老实实地回答。他挣扎着跪坐起来，扶着兽人调整自己的位置，迈过他交叉的两腿，摇摇晃晃地坐在他的大腿根上。他瞄一眼加尔鲁什的裤腰，虽然黑成一团还是能看到。那里被撑得涨鼓鼓的。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"谁让你喝酒的？"加尔鲁什盯着安度因迷迷糊糊的模样，满心的无名火。那些兽人跟他的关系近到离谱的地步。这家伙是个人类，不是兽人，但是那群没用的废物像火焰蜂一样围着他转。他暗暗诅咒。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我没想喝。"安度因毫无自知地争辩，完全没能抓住重点，"他们说是水。我想喝水。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你连水和酒都分不清？"加尔鲁什的脸又有点扭曲。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"可是都是白的啊，太黑了我看不清。"安度因再次争辩，"喝到嘴里就分清了，辣死了。可是我觉得吐出去不太好。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"所以你就把酒咽下去了？加尔鲁什甚至能想象这个男孩辣的团团转但又不敢把嘴里的东西吐出去的狼狈模样，还有他的朋友们得逞的憋笑："你喝了几口？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因眨眨眼，摇头。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"记不…清了。"他的脑袋像啄米一样一点一点，"他们是，故意的。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"早已经熟透人类性格的兽人闭上眼睛，发出一个不得不忍耐的恼火的声音。这个小崽子是多容易上当。瓦里安到底怎么教他的。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他把男孩摆在胸口，抻开自己的两条腿，把人类的小枕头扔到一边，搭起双臂向后躺倒。至少这个帐篷的大小还够他睡觉。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他闭上眼睛。他突然抖了一下，猛地睁开眼。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你干什么？！"他从脑后抽出一只胳膊，捏住人类的小肩膀，把他推开。安度因从兽人的乳首上抬起头，一脸困惑。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"没什么啊。"他回答。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什再次发出恼火的声音，枕着一只手闭上眼。他又不得不重新睁开眼，一把抓住正在他胸口游走作怪的手指尖。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你想找着被操吗？"他生气地说。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因的手肘撑着他的胸膛，昏暗的光线下兽人只能怀疑他在皱眉。人类似乎努力想了想，还是一脸搞不清状况的神情，眨着眼发出一个困惑的声音。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你不是来操我的？"他说。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"一刹那里，加尔鲁什的头皮由于难以形容的冲动有点发炸。这个小崽子从来不愿意使用直白的词汇，可能是他第一次说出这个字眼。兽人深深体会到了酒精的威力。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"不上了他太可惜了。荣誉什么的不管了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他一弓腰坐起身。安度因趴在他胸口上，加尔鲁什的动作让他滑下去，向后仰倒。男孩挣扎着，试图坐稳或者扳住兽人，但是他的胳膊和腰都在发软，一下没勾住，身体翻倒下去。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"柔软的物体接住他的后背。少年愣了几秒钟才意识到是两条腿。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什垫高自己的腿，安度因躺在他的大腿正面，胳膊软绵绵的垂在兽人腿侧。因为穿着长袍，他的下肢微微蜷起，横在加尔鲁什腰上。男孩茫然地眨巴眼睛，好像完全不知道自己干了什么。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他的眼睛在黑暗里似乎都在闪光。真是该死的漂亮。加尔鲁什不是第一次觉得了。不知道为什么，每一个和他作对的家伙都长着一双蓝眼睛。这个颜色一定和他有仇。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他收紧腿，人类的小躯干被送回他胸前。他一只手揽住安度因，把长袍的下摆撩到腰上。安度因动了动，配合地张开双腿。加尔鲁什闭了一下眼睛，看到人类的回应他突然有点失控。好像这种失控从战场之后就开始了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他抱住安度因，胸口感觉到男孩为了顺畅呼吸而偏头。他用另一只手摘掉人类的腰带，把他的裤子褪到胯骨下面。他摸了一把小家伙的屁股和腰线。手感真不错。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他松开他，使劲解自己的腰带。力气太大了，他的手有点发抖。该死的，太不对劲了。从战场回来后他一直想着这个男孩和他柔软的小身体。念头太强烈，以至于庆功宴弄的他很不耐烦。先祖知道他曾经多享受被人群包围的感觉。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"大概是战斗太激烈让他起了反应。加尔鲁什忍耐地想着，不管怎样，他现在迫切地需要他的泄欲工具把这股邪火浇下去。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他的手伸向安度因身后，在那里碰到一个坚硬的东西。他奇怪地按了按它，安度因哼了一声。男孩的身体比面条还软。加尔鲁什把他往肩上一扛，金色眼睛瞄向他身后的入口。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"这是什么？他奇怪地拽了拽外面的锁链。拉扯的举动似乎让安度因清醒了一点，一只手伸过来，解开捆在身上的带子，把它拽出来。兽人被拖出来的几个小石头惊得眨了下眼睛。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"这是什么？"他警觉地问。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因拿着那串东西，随手扔到地毯上，迷迷糊糊地回答他："肛塞。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他太直白了，兽人反而有点不适应。加尔鲁什深深地皱眉。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"谁给你塞的？"他问。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他突然有种危机感。安度因很受欢迎，那些兽人士兵简直在不遗余力地灌他。如果有什么人对他感兴趣…/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我。"安度因回答他。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"答案有点意外，加尔鲁什半天想不出下一句问什么。他把男孩从肩膀上拿回怀里，瞪着他。人类迷迷糊糊地摇摆着，看上去快睡着了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"不能让他逃掉。加尔鲁什摇晃他几下，安度因一个激灵，重新醒过来。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我是在问你，谁给你塞的？"他决定问同一个问题。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"什么…？噢。"安度因怔愣一下才弄明白听到的声音，"我。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他的状态似乎一个词也不愿多说。但是加尔鲁什宁可他像平时那样吵人。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"为什么？"不得不问了。他感觉到一阵别扭的恼火，似乎一直是安度因追着他质问一切。反过来的感觉很不适应。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"人类眨巴两下眼睛，蹦出一个词："容易。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"该死的他就不能像平时那样恨不得把所有事都解释清吗？！"什么容易？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"操我。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因似乎决心要一直蹦单字。加尔鲁什的脸色慢慢变差。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他说什么？他瞪着安度因，一个一个回忆庆功宴上围着人类少年谈天说地的那群混蛋。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因好像仍然不知道他在干什么。他抬起一只手，指尖在兽人胸腹间漫无目的的描画，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，不像是解释，而像是某些完整句子的断片。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"操我…容易…加尔鲁什…操我…容易…加尔鲁什…"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"兽人突然发现呼吸顺畅了。接着他才发现自己一直屏着气。他深深地吸了口气，又感觉一阵怒意。他就不该尝试和这个小崽子说话。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他摇了摇脑袋，责备自己想的太多，重新抱住安度因，摸着他的穴口。那里的放松让他感到惊异。他用手指捅了捅，一手揽着男孩，握住自己的阴茎，前端抵上那里。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"轻易地陷进去了。安度因的身体被酒精催的像是没了骨头，往常的紧绷感也消失了。男孩在兽人胸口瘫成一滩，后穴被入侵只是让他细细地哼叫一声。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什的呼吸有点混乱。前端进入就感觉快射了。安度因的身体里又烫又软，包裹感比刚剥下来的兽皮还舒服。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"该死的酒精和什么肛塞，兽人诅咒着。他从来不知道操进这个男孩里面的感觉可以这么好。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他握住阴茎下部，慢慢往里顶。没有一丝窒碍感，轻易地探到头。安度因微热的呼吸喷在他胸口上，加尔鲁什能够感觉到他的小腹在起伏。兽人闭上眼睛，紧紧搂着男孩，吞了一口唾沫。他的阴茎被火热和紧致完美地绞扰着，偶尔向里吸几下。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"这个小崽子太可怕了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他抱着他，摸着安度因后背的衣服，向下拽了一下人类的裤子，发现不太容易脱掉。他把安度因推倒在他的大腿上，抓着他的两条细腿，帮他脱裤子。安度因哼了一声，好像有点清醒。他也该清醒了，兽人想着，现在他全部的重量落在他的阴茎上。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因伸出胳膊，抓住身侧的粗腿。兽人顺势张开腿，夹住他的小身体。男孩睁开眼，茫然地四顾，一副摸不清状况的模样。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他刚刚是不是睡着了？加尔鲁什有点怀疑。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什…？"转了一会儿脑袋，安度因的视线定格在面前的兽人身上，迷惑地盯着他看。看起来短时间里不能指望他醒酒了，兽人想着。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我。"他简短地回答。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"男孩又开始转着眼睛看四周，但是他的视线散乱着，好像什么都没看见。加尔鲁什不再搭理他，把他的长袍撩起，向上掀过头顶，轻易扯掉。安度因顺从地抬起胳膊，他的头发被勾乱了几丝。这个动作似乎终于让他意识到了现状。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他抬起一只手，茫然地抚摸自己赤裸的胸口和乳头，又低下头，直直地盯着他们身体连接的地方。加尔鲁什的阴茎没能完全插进他的身体，外面仍然露出一段。黑暗中仍然能看到圆柱的形态。他盯着那里，一个劲的看。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什偏开嘴角。他喜欢安度因的举动。甬道里的吮吸感让他的头皮一阵一阵地发麻，他匆忙把身上的衣服护甲褪光，迫不及待地揽住男孩的腰。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我在做梦…？"他听见安度因喃喃地说。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什懒得理他。他的大腿收拢一些，安度因软绵绵地平躺在上面。兽人让阴茎退出一点，又顶进去，满意地发出一个嘶声。他握紧他的腰，开始在人类身体里摩挲自己。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因在颠簸中发出几个带着情欲的笑声。真新鲜的声音。男孩伸出手，好像试图够到他，加尔鲁什收了收腿，让他如愿。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"距离拉近以后他看清了人类的小脸。安度因眯着眼，傻乎乎地笑。加尔鲁什闻到他身上的酒精气，看来他确实被灌惨了。人类细小的手指勾挂兽人脸上的刺环，又挪到獠牙上，摸摸尖头。加尔鲁什用力顶他一下，安度因呻吟一声，笑得更厉害了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"就算他喝了酒，这反应也很特殊。加尔鲁什感觉心情异常好。他插他几下，松开一只控制人类腰胯的手，拨开他散乱的发丝："什么事这么高兴？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因笑着，微微偏了一下脑袋，两条原本柔软下垂的腿逐一搭起，圈在兽人腰上。他的身体被酒精麻醉的不得要领，做了好几次才成功。腿上的动作让他的身体收缩，后穴绷紧了兽人的阳具，一阵一阵地吸吮。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"一股热流同时充盈加尔鲁什腹部和脸皮。这个小崽子的回应太勾人了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"正面上我。"安度因的眼睛眨巴着，笑得异常单纯和快乐，"你终于答应了。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什意识到什么。他不是刻意的，但是仔细想想，他们做的时候他确实很少看到安度因的脸。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"兽人恼火地笑起来。好像真没用过正面。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他收回手，重新握住人类的细腰，控制他伏贴地吞吐他的阴茎。他开始向上顶。按经验来说，人类身体里好像有点什么让他自己也感觉舒服。既然他非要点明加尔鲁什的失误，他也可以用同样的方式报复他。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"不出所料。被快速顶弄的男孩再次发出几个笑音，然后笑意消失了。安度因无助地抚摸身侧的褐色粗腿，开始发抖。兽人感觉到他身体的变化，满意地咧开嘴。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他像锻炉的风箱一样摩擦自己的阴茎，顺便欺负几下男孩的敏感点。安度因在抽送中哆嗦着，发出几个疑惑的声音。估计他不知道他身上发生了什么，加尔鲁什想，但是他的身体起了反应，人类的小阴茎慢慢充血勃起，紧紧贴着他的小腹。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"兽人笑着拨它一下，安度因发出一个措手不及的低声。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"酒精真神奇。加尔鲁什想着。仿佛打开了什么开关，安度因对他的每一次抽送起了反应，人类张着嘴窒息一样地哼叫。加尔鲁什开始更用力地抽送，安度因发出一长串连续的呻吟，每一个都在加尔鲁什顶进他深处时叫喊出声。人类摇着头，脸上充满欢愉，还有承受不住的脆弱。安度因一副晕乎乎的样子，一只手垂下，生涩地拨弄他自己的阴茎。他的呼吸越来越急促。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"这个小崽子太可怕了。加尔鲁什头一次觉得有点控制不住欲望。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他看到安度因茫然地抬起眼，手指伸向他唇边的獠牙，轻轻抚摸。他的手没有一点力气，指尖挂在锥形物体上，拇指揉搓骨质外层。身体被强迫起伏让男孩的眼神散乱得没有焦距，但他仍然望着他，兽人几乎能感觉到他手心里烫人的温度。他全身都烫的要命。加尔鲁什想起小型锻炉，在它们旁边站久的人全身大汗淋漓。就像他现在一样。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他喘着粗气，把男孩拉近，看着他的眼睛，毫不留情地一次次顶进他身体深处。安度因张着嘴呻吟喘息，他同样望着兽人，掌心慢慢挪向獠牙根部。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"兽人低下头，人类仰起头，闭上眼。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因仍然在抚摸兽人的嘴角，闭着眼。加尔鲁什暂停了激烈的抽送，抚摸按压男孩的后腰，阴茎在他身体深处缓缓摩擦。他用舌头舔开男孩的嘴唇，探进去，为这张同样小巧的嘴在心里嘲笑。里面火热柔软，带着浓浓的酒精气息。安度因的舌头往里缩，下意识躲避探进来的大个头，加尔鲁什舔它几下，不耐烦地把它勾起来，他才好像放开了一些。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他太羞涩了。加尔鲁什意识到，他可能是第一次被人深吻。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"兽人满足地笑，伸手按住男孩的后脑。等他醒酒以后，表情一定会很棒，他有点期待了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"男孩的身体在被吻住的同时起了反应。肠道毫无意识地收缩，又放松，无所适从地缠绞内里的阳具。加尔鲁什啃咬他的舌头，安度因似乎试图回应，但不知道该怎么做。他的呼吸变的抽噎而急促。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什咬了他嘴唇两下，再次把舌头捅进他嘴里，勾过小小的软肉。同时他开始抽送。现在安度因全身都在被他侵略。他用力顶着他，阴茎毫不留情地擦过敏感位置，没插几下，小男孩吱唔一声，原本在自慰的手揽上兽人的腰，后穴一阵阵突如其来的绞紧。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他射了？加尔鲁什差点笑出声。他放开安度因的嘴，把他推开一点，在昏暗的光线下仔细地看。男孩全身瘫软，嘴巴像是忘记合上，一丝口水顺着嘴角滑下。兽人低头看了看，果然，他射了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"想让这个小崽子认输这么容易。加尔鲁什难以置信地笑。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他开始快速顶撞，偶尔捏一下男孩的脸。高潮过后，安度因似乎每一秒都像要睡着。小身体每一次猛醒的激灵都给兽人带来巨大的快感。加尔鲁什再次觉得找这个小家伙泄欲是个不错的决定。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他猛力冲撞着，咬住牙。安度因偶尔哼唧一声。他是疼还是舒服加尔鲁什顾不上管了。他使劲抓着男孩的屁股，把自己送到尽量深的地方，在他的小身体里射精。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他抱着安度因喘息。人类毫无反应，加尔鲁什喘够了，把他搬起来看看。呼吸细密，睡着了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"兽人嘲讽地笑。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"既然如此。他的阳具开始变软，但是撑开安度因仍然绰绰有余。他把熟睡的男孩摆在胸口，阴茎头部仍然塞在他身体里。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他拽过安度因的小被子扔到他身上，两手搭住后脑。今天一天都令他异常满意。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"* * */p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"…font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"怎么趴着睡着了…？/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因闭着眼，在眼皮下迷茫地转动眼球。好暖和，他想，软软的。他在皇家生活区的小床一直没来得及更换，熊猫人的铺盖反而让他更觉舒适。不过他现在好像不是在潘达利亚。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"对了，他在德拉诺。清晨时分的植物气息刺激着他的鼻膜。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"可是，好像他在德拉诺就没有睡过几次床铺，基本都是地毯和兽皮…/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"酒精切割开的记忆洄溯，安度因突然睁开眼。他好像和什么人乱性…？！/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他的眼前展开一片棕褐色，在帐篷的阴影下微微有些发暗。一阵无法形容的恐惧笼罩了男孩，他扭转脖子往前看。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"熟悉的面容和刺环落进人类眼中。加尔鲁什枕着胳膊熟睡，大声打着呼噜。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"幸好是他…/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"太吓人了。安度因松了口气，身体有点虚脱。他捂了一下额头，还是有点晕乎乎的。加尔鲁什咕哝一声。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"兽人表达敬意的方式真是让人招架不住，少年头痛地想。下次得多注意了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他趴回兽人胸口，迷茫地寻找记忆。臀瓣收缩时出现推挤，穴口传来柔软的填塞感，安度因短暂地判断，觉得不是前几天他塞上的辅助用具。他动了动，发现他的两条腿张开，跨在兽人腰侧。后穴里传来摩擦感，安度因立刻认出那个物体的形状。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"虽然不会太难堪了，但是…多少还会有点不自在。安度因无可奈何地掩住脸，郁闷地撑起身，试图把自己从兽人的阴茎上拔出来。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他抖了一下。它似乎是半勃起的状态。他太熟悉它的形状了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他半趴着不敢动弹，生怕又一次演变成骑乘。加尔鲁什用过这个体位很多次，虽然一直从他的背后进入…什么？？/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"深夜的记忆慢慢复苏，一举一动历历分明。安度因僵在当地，瞪着兽人的脸，五官因为极度的冲击全部挤在一起。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什睁开眼睛的时候，映入眼底的是人类仿佛在面对死亡之翼的表情。兽人登时被吓了一跳。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你干什么呢？"他的声音有点不自然的凌厉。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因撑着他的胸口，在清晨的浅蓝色光线下抬起眼看他，神情慢慢变化。恐怖的感觉逐渐褪去，男孩的脸上呈现出深切的难以置信。兽人看着他缓缓抬手，掩住嘴，接着手往上挪，捂住眼睛。他的耳朵慢慢变红了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什感觉到一股想笑的冲动。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"居然叫出来了，居然被吻了…居然就那样…高潮了…这个一直强迫他性交的兽人居然在笑！/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"羞窘感几乎把他吞没，安度因使劲捶了兽人胸口两拳。加尔鲁什笑得更厉害了，他抓过一旁的小枕头，扔到自己背脊下，把腰斜斜垫高。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他舒适地倚在枕头上，抬起手，揽住安度因的细腰，不容置疑地按他下去。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"果然会这样。安度因感觉到兽人的阴茎压进他的身体。他认命地吁了口气，手掌仍然没从红的发烫的眼睑上拿开。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他的手肘撑在加尔鲁什胸口，体位不熟悉，晃几下就得挪挪胳膊。兽人的阳具膨胀，把他的肠道撑的有些发酸。进出很顺畅，摩擦时发出咕叽的粘腻水声，安度因的脸红得更厉害了。他轻声喘着，金色发丝随着身体摇摆的动作飘动。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"谁都没说话，安度因偶尔呻吟一声，加尔鲁什顶的太深了，或者又恶作剧的碰到了他的敏感位置。兽人两只手握着人类的腰，手指几乎把细窄的腰线完全揽住。他干着男孩，嘲笑地看他掩着脸，逃避现在的正面位。几次重重的顶入之后，他压低安度因的屁股，射在里面。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"折磨结束了。肠道里诡异而羞耻的酸痛感随着阳具的缩小慢慢消褪。安度因放下手，意识到他没有被迫动用祷言。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"好像和他转着同一个念头，兽人一把拎过扔在旁边的一串辅助用具，在他眼前摇晃："这是什么？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"人类被晃的一闭眼，窘迫地别开目光。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"剥石者的战利品。伊沙尔拿回来的。"加尔鲁什转着眼珠，似乎在回忆是哪一只鸟，安度因有点希望他仍然分不清他们，"本来没什么用，但是后来我觉得它们的大小好像…"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他不安地停下，加尔鲁什露出若有所思的神情，看不出他在想什么。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"这东西。"兽人开口问道，"可以一直塞着？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因犹豫片刻。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"可以，"他说，突然发现说真话也不是很难，"只是塞的时间长了，可能会合不拢。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什咧嘴微笑，安度因忐忑地看着他。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"继续塞着吧。"兽人说道，把肛塞扔回地毯上，"不错的玩意。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因的呼吸放松了。加尔鲁什把他举高，性器从他体内抽出。精液顺着他的大腿流下，他伸手按一下那里。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什抓过衬里翻到外面的长袍，套在男孩脑袋上。安度因手舞足蹈地挣扎，把自己从一团布料里解救出来。眼睛看不到加尔鲁什的时候他总是害怕兽人会杀他。这根弦绷得有点过紧了，他明白，但是他无可奈何。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他从兽人身上爬下来，自然而然地去直接穿鞋。加尔鲁什在他看不见的方向笑了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"* * */p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你倒挺悠闲的。"伊瑞尔把手里的盾牌挂回后背。对面的人没有显露出一丝敌意。"卡拉波已经吵成一团了。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"奥金顿也一样。"图拉妮说道，"不过我猜，你叫我们来，就是为了给我们一个解释？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"是的。"悬崖边的男孩子回头，向德莱尼女士们露出官方的微笑。他正坐在一把镶嵌有鸦喙和翎羽的椅子上，俯瞰整个塔纳安丛林。安度因身上的妖纹长袍被高空的强风刮的扑簌作响。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"图拉妮瞥了一眼山下。两根巨大的石柱伫立在原野中央，依稀能看到十数个蓝色皮肤的劳工在附近忙忙碌碌。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我的许多族人们认为，我继续和钢铁部落打交道不是一个明智的选择。"伊瑞尔看了图拉妮一眼，顺着她的目光，同样望向山下，"差不多是打一鞭子给一颗糖，完全被兽人玩弄在股掌之中。这种感觉很糟糕。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"少年的眉头动了一下。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我明白这种感觉。"他平静地说。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"短暂的沉默。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"好吧。"伊瑞尔说道，"给我个解释，你们为什么要袭击安波里村？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"因为有人想困住我的手脚。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因抬起手，指点山下的工地："即使我放走了古尔丹，加尔鲁什仍然在搭建钢铁之门。我不希望它建好。但是，你也看到了，现在那里全是德莱尼人，我下不了手。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"圣骑士眨了眨眼。少年叹了口气。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"所以我想，"他说，"和卡拉波联手，里应外合，把他们营救出去，大概是最好的解决办法。顺便也可以打击战歌氏族在塔纳安的军事目标。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他抬起手："我往码头派了两艘船，钢铁之门附近的坐标也已经测量好，你们的援军可以直接传送到那里，然后乘坐它离开。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他的手指顺着门柱后面的方向，划了一条遥远的弧线，最后指点码头的位置。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"横穿战歌的竞技场和锻造厂？"伊瑞尔的声音有些上扬，"你确定我们不是去送死？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因抿起嘴，抬手，指向距离钢铁之门很远的一处隐蔽的山坡。两个女孩不明就里地望过去。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"一道金色的光芒从天而降，光线带着嗡嗡的巨响，在山坡上划出弧线和圆圈。石块和尘土四下崩塌，地面眨眼之间抠出一个燃烧的巨大深坑。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"图拉妮张开嘴，伊瑞尔睁大眼睛。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"现在那里全是德莱尼人，我下不了手。"安度因说道，攥紧手中的埃匹希斯控制器，"但是，如果你们能保证引开他们一分钟，我就能保证摧毁那里。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他原本没有任何动用不属于他的力量的念头。但是，在加尔鲁什找到戈隆控制器之后，沙塔斯城险些因此沦陷。他不得不再次求助于他的朋友，杜隆坦协助鸦人们将埃匹希斯水晶能量塔搭遍整个德拉诺大陆。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"不过，就像他在协助德莱尼人破坏钢铁之门同时对抗燃烧军团一样，那个战歌兽人也在暗中采取行动。和…不一样的是，加尔鲁什在战术上从未显示出手软迹象。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他仰起脸，勉强地对着两名同样被鸦人的科技所震慑的德莱尼女孩微笑："这样，或许能表达出我的诚意。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"缚魂者苦恼地闭眼。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"又是打一鞭子给颗糖。"她说，走到安度因身边，趴在他的椅背上。伊瑞尔站在一旁，不住摇头。"你们当你们是驯兽师吗？我们是雷象什么的。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"更像塔布羊。但是安度因觉得这个玩笑有点不合时宜。少年把笑意藏好，摇了摇头。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"大致上，是政治分歧的问题。"他说，"钢铁部落内部有三股分裂的势力。突袭沙塔斯和安波里村的是主战派的战歌氏族，帮助奥金顿和卡拉波的是主和派的霜狼氏族。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"来自奥金顿的牧师突然有些明白："所以，卡拉波码头的那几个圣光炸弹，原来是你干的？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"是我干的。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"堪比塞拉摩的误导和误判。他原本以为战歌氏族在争分夺秒地建造钢铁之门，霜狼氏族的战士们全部被吸引到了塔纳安丛林。但是加尔鲁什的深层意图是突袭卡拉波。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"少年头痛地叹了口气。得知情报后他被迫第一次使用了神器的力量，几颗太阳耀斑炸飞了半个码头，钢铁部落的战舰被全部送入海底。他也因此被加尔鲁什折腾得死去活来。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我不能眼看着卡拉波陷落，那样形势会向主战派严重偏斜。"他说，耳朵里听见伊瑞尔笑了一声，德莱尼人的声音里满满的后怕。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"德拉诺的时局正走在最微妙的关键点上。安度因甚至怀疑，接下来的几个星期里，只要一场大规模战争，或者一纸和平协约，就能让其中一方获得第三股势力—正在战歌的生命威胁和霜狼的说服拉拢之间犹豫摇摆的，无法计数的兽人平民们。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他必须弥补加尔鲁什在安波里村的军事行动，并且做出反击。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"所以，你是主和派的。"德莱尼牧师趴在指挥椅的椅背上，歪头看着人类。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"是的。我认为兽人可以和平崛起，不必要和德莱尼人起正面冲突。"安度因点头，微微一笑。缚魂者也咧嘴而笑，又向人类凑近一点。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你知道吗，我真的觉得当你的追随者挺不错的。"德莱尼姑娘说，"你的要塞还有地方吗？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"图拉妮。"伊瑞尔一副"你又来了"的无可奈何，"奥金顿怎么办？暗影议会怎么办？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"唔…"牧师姑娘趴在椅背上，托着下巴想了想，"唔…我总能找到办法的。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因忍着笑试图做点什么："确实有一些你们的族人加入了钢铁部落。或许你们不相信。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我相信。"伊瑞尔干脆利落地说，瞪了图拉妮一眼，"真奇怪，明明你是钢铁部落的人，我们却总是倾向于信任你。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"成功了。安度因心里的弦放松了一些。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"可以的话，我希望和维纶谈一谈。关于这次袭击，还有今后的事。"他说。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"圣骑士的眉毛惊讶地扬起："你知道先知维纶？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"少年沉默片刻。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他是我的朋友。"他说。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"图拉妮和伊瑞尔对视一眼，半晌，圣骑士缓缓点头。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我想我不意外。"她说，安度因扬起眉头，有些意外地注视他在卡拉波的朋友。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我从未见过…我是说，除了先知以外，我从未见过拥有像你这样的沉静气质的人。"伊瑞尔说，"你们。你和先知。非常相似。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因微笑。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"谢谢。"他说，"以前也有人这么说。或许这也是我和维纶互相吸引的原因？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"伊瑞尔也笑了。她再次耸了耸肩。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"好吧。"她说，"我会联系先知，安排你们私下会面，不过…"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"她皱起眉头："那是什么？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"德莱尼人抬起纤长的手指，安度因顺着她的目光望过去。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"一时间，人类以为自己的眼睛出了问题。钢铁之门的破碎门柱在他们的视线里以肉眼可见的速度积聚，抬升，在空气中凝聚成形，巨大的横梁和勾角凭空显形，向中心伸展，最终融合成一尾吐着信子的巨型石蟒。在旋转的碎石和尘屑中，两堵石柱逐渐凝聚出拱门的轮廓。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"少年目瞪口呆地注视眼前的场景，在脑海中疯狂地搜寻。他忽略了哪个神器，以至于被加尔鲁什暗中操控？/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他没有找到任何答案。太不真实了，它怎么可能在数分钟之内建造完成？/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"这是什么巫术…？"两名德莱尼女孩也处在震惊之中。山下，劳工们三三两两地凑在一起，指点这场令人恐惧的奇迹。兽人监工们似乎也被吓到了，没有人去约束奴隶的行动。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"塔纳安丛林的无数双眼睛同时聚集在慢慢成型中的石质巨门上。安度因远远地瞪着它，脑子里一片空白。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"这不可能。哪里的判断出了错误？他不可能如此明显地输给加尔鲁什—/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"传送门中央闪烁起碧蓝色的漩涡。起初是圆盘的形状，眨眼之间延伸向石框周围。点缀着金色光斑的海蓝色瞬间填充框架中宽阔的方形空间。最后一块石头嵌入它应在的位置，传送门发出一阵亮白色的高光，剧烈的震颤和爆炸声在丛林中回荡，所有人都被震得闭上了眼睛。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因仍然望着那里。他在不知不觉中站了起来。腰上一阵阵酸痛，但他没有注意。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"不可能…"他喃喃低语。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"少年的眼中，德拉诺的天空下，高速旋转的传送门吐出了无数个熟悉而喧闹的身影：德莱尼圣骑士握着宝石锻造而成的粉紫色战锤，砸飞因为好奇而凑近的一个黑石兽人；碧蓝色的闪电链条在兽人监工之间穿梭，痛苦的嚎叫声此起彼伏；奥术和火焰的光辉闪闪发亮，金银相间的发色在突如其来的战场中迅速穿梭。两头巨兽在他们的头顶翱翔，一头有着碧蓝色的躯干，另一头的鳞片上闪烁着青铜色的光泽。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"最后安度因看到了。双子神剑塞拉迈尼，正在痛饮仇敌的鲜血，挥向每一个敢于向它接近的兽人。他的父亲。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"联盟的王子望着遥远的山坡下混乱而喧嚣的屠杀场面，浅浅地呼吸，双腿缓缓弯曲，身体坠上椅面。他甚至不能用神器毁掉它。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他最严重的误判。错的离谱，而他居然现在才察觉。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他忘记了告诉艾泽拉斯。而艾泽拉斯像它每一次都会做的那样，擅自开始了他们的行动。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因，真奇怪。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"缚魂者图拉妮望着传送门对面的外来者，捂住嘴。伊瑞尔在同时皱起眉头："那些…家伙们，长的和你很像。他们是你的同伴吗？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"得阻止他们。安度因木然地再次起身，跌跌撞撞地迈步，往山下走。少年脑子里一片混乱。得阻止他们。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因？"伊瑞尔看着男孩的背影，心里涌出几丝不安。她拽了图拉妮一把。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我得跟着他。"她说。牧师姑娘同样表现出了显而易见的担忧。"来者不善，我有点担心。你赶快去找钢铁部落。最好找到他那个氏族的人…或者加尔鲁什。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /=====/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"已经发生过的事情，必然会再一次发生/span/fontbr /Time destroyed everything/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"suspence/OOC/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontsuspence/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"处决罪名是通敌。谁都知道安度因 face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"乌瑞恩曾和霜狼背叛者交往过密。】/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontOOC/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他觉得自己简直是发疯，销毁那些计划书的行为是赤裸裸的背叛，一旦被发现明天死的就是两个人了。/span/fontbr /font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"一定是因为那个小鬼总是缠着他弄得他精神出了问题。】/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"格罗玛什大步逼近霜狼营地中残留的帐篷。芬里斯就像他保证过的一样，在战歌督军离开的同时，用反魔法力场封锁了这里。虽然鸟人们不明原因的全部消失，但是最重要的一个被他们逮住了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他死死攥着手里的血吼，人类少年从帐篷中露头的一瞬，他抬手一扬，把它掷向那里。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因吓得一缩。战斧在草地上划出一道深痕，在他的身前停下。男孩低下头，迷惑地注视这把武器。慢慢地，他的眼睛逐渐瞪大。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"格罗玛什在他旁边停下，一把捏住他的细脖子。安度因的双脚被揪得离开地面，不得不扳住兽人的手，尽力吸气。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"那些外来者杀了我的督军。在纳格兰。"战歌氏族的酋长强压着恨意，咬着牙说道，"而芬里斯在你的'朋友们'那里，找到了它们和那个外来者兽人串通的证据。这一次你怎么说？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因仍然难以置信地盯着地上的血吼。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"不可能，"他轻轻地说，"不可能…"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你还有什么说的？联盟的渗透者？"格罗玛什收紧手指，"叛徒。你太让我失望了。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"出乎他预料的，人类开口了，清亮的声音带着压抑的哭腔和悲愤。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我不是叛徒。我没有背叛任何人。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"人类少年的眼睛转向钢铁部落的酋长。格罗玛什在他眼里看到崩溃般的茫然。他眨了眨眼。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"是他和我带领你们崛起。"少年轻轻地，一字一顿地说，仿佛琢磨了很久似的，"是他和我教会你们先进的知识。是我，告诉你们团结与和平的力量。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因 face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"乌瑞恩。我真正的名字。"少年平板无波的声音震动着整个营地，"我来自联盟，我是联盟的继承人。而我怀抱和平的信念而来。我想来告诉你们，我们和你们之间，没有什么不同。我们能够对话，我们能够成为朋友。但是你们仍然选择了战争。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"格罗玛什 face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"地狱咆哮，是你们，让我，失望了。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"格罗玛什阴着脸，注视人类流淌着眼泪的，有些失神的眼睛。周围鸦雀无声，原本为了瞧好戏而聚集起来的兽人们集体选择了沉默。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他好像有点明白加尔鲁什为什么喜欢围着这个小崽子打转了。格罗玛什阴郁地想。正好，就让他给他们的督军陪葬吧。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你也只能耍耍嘴皮子了。"他说道，攥紧拳头。"去死吧。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因的眼神里露出了软弱，他不由自主地抓紧兽人的手腕，两条腿蹬踹着，张开嘴，努力试图呼吸。他想掐死他。他的脖子折到一个古怪的角度，空气完全阻断。黑色阴影在他的眼前扩散，意识迅速消逝。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"结果，最后。男孩模糊地冒出一个念头。竟然不是死在他手上…/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"* * *font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"两天前/span/font* * */p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你们不能不讲理！"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因摊开双手，瞪着营地的守卫。各处的门口都张开了反魔法力场，但是这两名守卫不允许他以正常的方式出门："如果我不能和联盟接触，我又怎么能做到和联盟谈判？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"随便你怎样，小东西。"守卫懒洋洋地回答，"我们接到了命令，你不能出门。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因瞪了他们一会儿，转身离开，回到自己的营地。鸦爪祭司兼人类的保镖正在营地中央的空地上仓皇四顾。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"伊沙尔。"安度因走过去，"伊奇在不在你身边？我想发几封信。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"等着你就是为这个。"鸦人看起来心神不定，他放低爪子，拉起安度因的手，把一个瓶子塞进他手里。安度因疑惑地看它一眼，咬住嘴唇。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"伊奇被锁住了。"鸦人快速说道，"刚刚有人搜你的帐篷，我们拦了，没拦住。艾斯卡说，恐怕要准备逃跑了。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"看来是。"安度因也明白，情况正在急剧恶化。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"暗影药剂，你能用？"鸦人担心地问。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"放心，伊沙尔，我会用。忘了我在阿兰卡峰林帮过你了？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因用力扭出一个微笑，抬高手，安抚地拍拍暗影祭司肩膀上的羽毛。鸦人粗哑地笑了一声。"瑞沙德他们在哪？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"大帐篷里。"鸦人伸出爪子指向指挥所，安度因点了点头。"我必须继续收集暗影尘，我先走了。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因再次点头，鸦爪祭司凭空消失，原地留下一团蓬松的灰尘和一个幻影雕像。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"人类向指挥所走去。瑞沙德的声音真响亮，他扯了一下嘴角，准备进去。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""…font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"不能告诉安度因。他疯了。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"少年的腿停下。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"塞尔利克的声音："可是瑞沙德，他和安度因的关系很特殊，安度因有权利知道。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因的精神不正常。"瑞沙德的声音，"如果他知道了，会弄的更复杂。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"少年皱起眉头。他不知道他的鸦人朋友们会在背后议论他。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"但是我们正在讨论的，是杀死他的恋人！"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因打了个哆嗦。什么？？/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"不是恋人。是受害者。"瑞沙德的声音冷静地阐述，"我问他的时候，他用了这个词。然后我明白了。他疯了。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因的眉毛锁起来。谁疯了？/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我听不懂。我不喜欢你这样说他。"塞尔利克好像有点生气。安度因意识到，在他帮助伊沙尔的时候，曾经从阿卡拉兹鸦巢废墟的暗影界里救出一个鸦人。就是塞尔利克。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你能想象一个鸦人，会爱上刃牙虎人？"暗影贤者艾斯卡的声音缓慢地响起，带着解释的腔调，"但是我们那些，被虎人囚禁久了的鸦语者们，一个一个的，全都跑回去了。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"是的，反正我是不想一遍一遍地救他们了。"瑞沙德说，"发现安度因和那些白痴症状相同的时候，我非常震惊。我原本以为…你们都知道，安度因不是白痴。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"刚刚来到纳格兰的一段时间，我给坦克制造过不少意外，"他说，"但是，全部被安度因挡下来了。就和现在一样。那时我怀疑过他是不是有被害倾向，但是我不敢相信。最近几天，他表现得太明显了。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"可是。安度因想。保证敌人第一攻击目标的安全，不是理所应当的吗…难道他不该这样想？/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我注意到你的小动作了。"塞尔利克的声音很茫然，"我以为安度因爱着加尔鲁什？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"怎么可能？！/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"怎么可能。"瑞沙德用爪子敲了敲桌子，"安度因疯了。至少他的某一部分疯了。我们绝对不能把他拉进来。我猜，如果他知道了，他就算拼上性命，也会阻挠我们暗杀加尔鲁什。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"少年张开嘴，瞪大眼睛，浅浅地呼吸。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"好吧。"塞尔利克投降了，"我们要怎么做？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"保证两天后纳格兰格罗玛什尔要塞的巡视由加尔鲁什去做。"扯动纸张的声音，瑞沙德翻了翻地图，"我和伊沙尔联系上了一个名叫古伊尔的外来者兽人，它说，它有本事做掉加尔鲁什。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你联系了外来者？"艾斯卡的声音饱含着浓浓的厌恶。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"萨尔？安度因的呼吸停了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"打伤安度因的那伙人是联盟，不是部落。部落没有向他开枪，也没有叫他叛徒。—当然他也没有去找部落。"瑞沙德挥了挥爪子，"安度因也是外来者，也是艾泽拉斯人。不对吗？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"暗影贤者用力地哼了一声，但是没有反驳。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你确定那个古什么，有这个实力？"第四个声音响起，安度因发现库雷克也在，"加尔鲁什是个很强大的战士，我都必须佩服。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"如果它没能力干掉加尔鲁什，是它的问题，让它自己去解决。"瑞沙德说，"至少，不是我们的错。来干正事，我们需要让塔拉多和纳格兰之间的战况显得更加糟糕一些。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"鸦人们开始讨论增加的假情报。安度因闭上嘴，迈开双腿，踉跄着离开。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"* * *NC17font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"分隔符/span/font* * */p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"一个黑影突然笼罩了他，安度因抬起头。临近傍晚，天快黑了，他眼前的景物红成一片。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他们说你在这儿。"兽人的声音有些气急败坏，"你想找死吗？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因抬头四顾，他正蜷缩在卡加斯 face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"刃拳的竞技场一角。居然溜达到这里来了，他茫然地想。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你是不是觉得想杀你的人还不够多？"加尔鲁什咬着牙说道。太不对劲了，听说安度因迷迷糊糊地跑进了碎手氏族的竞技场的时候他的心跳差点停了。虽然不知道为什么，但是他还是用最快速度匆忙找了过来。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"而且他居然还在发呆。看着他没精打采的样子，兽人心头一阵怒火。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他一把扛起他。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"虽然是他赢了，但是安度因的反应，让胜利的喜悦没能持续多久就被浇灭。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"人类没有跟着杜隆坦回霜火岭，而是和芬里斯那几个激进者一起留了下来。虽然鸦人们也留下来保护他，但是包括芬里斯本人在内，不知道多少人暗中想要他的脑袋。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"一想这件事就让兽人焦躁不已。他应该滚的，那样他更能放开手脚。他不知道他为什么会选择留在这个危机四伏的地方，或者他有一些手段能保证他的存活？但是加尔鲁什并不想知道。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他只知道现在他做什么事首先必须顾虑这个男孩的命。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"这种感觉别扭的让人想发疯。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"而且他还到处乱跑。加尔鲁什抓住路过的一个士兵，让他给鸦人们带句话说白卒今晚在他那儿。安度因趴在他肩膀上，一动不动，没有一丝挣扎。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他把他带到战歌营地，甩进自己的毛皮里。安度因翻了半个跟头，斜斜歪在地上。战歌可不像霜狼似的搞一大堆帐篷。加尔鲁什想。不过这个小东西没有抱怨的份。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他欺身压上去，把安度因侧躺的身体拨正，膝盖压在他两腿间的长袍上。他看着人类的眼睛，安度因也看着他，慢慢地，眼泪滑出男孩眼角。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什大感意外："你哭什么！"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我不知道…"人类抬起双臂，遮住眼睛，"我只是想哭…特别想哭…"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他又犯病了。黑暗之门开启以后他的情绪一直不太稳定。不过，输给自己的父亲，放在谁身上心情估计都不会好受。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什不再搭理他，把他的胳膊扯开，舌头舔掉他的眼泪，开始脱他的衣服。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他们想…"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什用手撑着身体，另一只手伸下去拔他的鞋："什么？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因沉默一阵，摇头："不，没什么。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"管他又吞了什么话。加尔鲁什拽掉他的鞋，把长袍撩起来。安度因的后背压住了长袍的布料，他正想抱他，突然看见他自己撑起身。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他带点意外地看着人类男孩两手交叉，自己把长袍撩过头顶，甩掉手腕上的衣物。他的手伸向裤子，停住了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"这可太少见了。加尔鲁什略带点惊讶地看着他。停了几秒之后，安度因的手伸向裤腰，解开里侧的腰带。由于兽人压着他，他的动作很有些滞碍。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"解开腰带后他又停了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什看着他的脸。安度因垂着眼睛，板着脸，眼神笔直。他的脸上毫无血色，白得像那些走火入魔的兽人白鬼一样。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"真够奇怪的。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"兽人把他的手拿开，揽住他的裤腰，往下褪。安度因好像松了口气，双肘向后，撑住毛皮，望着自己的身体慢慢从衣料里剥出。他的眼神好了一点，但是仍然紧紧地抿着嘴。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什抬起腿，蹬掉挂在人类脚尖上的裤子，随意踹到一旁。他低下头，亲吻他的嘴角和唇线。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他不经常配合，不过这种也少见。安度因把头偏开了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什抓住他后脑的头发，扭回来，啃咬他的嘴唇。真僵硬，他想着，不过更僵硬更抗拒的时候也有过。他舔吻他嘴上的小缝，另一只手脱掉自己的衣服，膝盖顶开男孩的腿，磨蹭他的小阴囊。安度因从嗓子里发出一个颤抖的声音，牙齿松开。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"兽人的舌头探进去，感觉到人类的迎接。比预计的还快，加尔鲁什有点想笑。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他把衣服脱光，松开他的嘴，手挪向人类的阴茎。这个男孩勃起的速度一直让他惊叹。他用手指玩着那里，安度因喘着气躺回毛皮里，胳膊遮住眼睛，另一只手抓住兽人撑在他身侧的胳膊。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什抄过不知道谁的一件衣服，塞到男孩的腰下面。安度因的下体被垫高，两条腿别扭地弯曲下垂。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"兽人掰开他的腿，架高，放到自己的腰旁边："圈住。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他今天一点也不配合。男孩的两条腿无助地向空中伸展，但是没有使力的意思。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什用力拽一下他的腿，安度因全身被拽得一荡。男孩惊恐地哼了一声。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"圈住。"加尔鲁什说。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他的手伸向他后面。短暂的迟疑之后，男孩的腿缓缓圈住施暴者。安度因扭开脖子，把头侧到一旁。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"这还差不多。加尔鲁什摸着他的屁股，捅了捅穴口。他又没塞着那个东西。不过也没什么，前几天刚做过，估计不会太紧。他向旁边伸手，把挎包扯过来，从里面翻出油膏。安度因望着那里。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他的目光跟着兽人的手，看着他弄开瓶塞，垂下手，瓶子消失在他的阴茎后面。他的后穴接触到玻璃的触感。第一次见到加尔鲁什用来润滑的瓶子时，他曾经吓了一跳。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"尖尖的东西钻进来，跟着是后面的细颈，接着是大个头的瓶身。它的尺寸比兽人的阴茎小不了多少。他麻木地感受着，加尔鲁什把瓶子捅进他的身体，里面的液体流进他的肠道。兽人拿着瓶子，转圈，抽送。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"少年侧过头。兽人压迫性的巨大身躯下，他从夹缝间看见深紫色的天空和点点繁星。他的胳膊擦过毛皮，缓缓地蹭到肩膀的位置，抬高，向它们伸出手。有些发凉的空气划过他的指尖。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"瓶子离开了。短暂的空虚之后，熟悉的滚烫物体磨蹭他身后的入口。安度因垂下手，闭上眼睛。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什拔出瓶子，把性器顺到男孩穴口旁边，挑逗地顶撞几下。安度因的腿缠上他的腰，男孩动了动，努力把腿张开。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他终于配合了。兽人想着，用手指撑了一下小口，松松的。他握着阳具顶弄那里，安度因吸了口气，放松身体。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"性器仍然在入口旁边歪了一下。加尔鲁什压紧它，腰和手指一起向前送。安度因的身体被顶得往上蹭，他迟疑一秒，两腿夹紧兽人的躯干，调整身体。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他知道哪个角度能让性器更容易侵入他体内。兽人巨大的前端突然整个嵌进穴口，他仍然像每一次一样难受得一阵震颤。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什把阴茎往里送。安度因夹着他的腰侧，龟头擦过敏感点时他猛地抖了一下。兽人的手撑在地上，另一只手松开性器，抓住男孩的腰，慢慢往里进。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"进到大概三分之二的长度时他停下。安度因的腿痉挛地摩擦他的腰，喘息也有些激烈，看起来到了他的承受极限了。他抬起屁股，慢慢抽出阴茎，再慢慢顶进去。他缓缓抽送着，等男孩适应。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因抬起空闲的一只手，抓住兽人掐在他腰上的胳膊，睁开眼睛。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"习惯是可怕的事。他注视着身上正在耸动，和自己性交的身影。棕褐色的皮肤在暗色下甚至有些发黑，和他白皙的肤色呈现鲜明对比。兽人巨大的身躯和侵略性的气息笼住他的整个身体。肠道被插得麻酥酥的，有些撑涨的刺痛。这些绵绵的痛楚和瘙痒会愈演愈烈，最后甚至能让他毫无自尊地高声浪叫。安度因知道，它已经发生过许多次。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"有时候他甚至怀疑他们并非性交，而是在…做爱。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"很讽刺。安度因闭上眼，抓紧兽人的胳膊。加尔鲁什的速度变快了，抽送中，他的后背不断磨蹭身下的毛皮，他紧紧地夹住兽人的腰，固定自己的位置。男孩喘息着。快感开始堆积，身体里巨大的阴茎刺激着特殊位置，每次进出都让他不由自主地哆嗦。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"不要叫出来。至少这一次不要叫出来。少年无数次地拼命告诉自己，咬住牙。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"真紧，而且很爽。加尔鲁什快速耸动腰身，感觉小崽子努力地夹着他，不让他自己滑脱。他的表现真不错。加尔鲁什喘着气，甩开他的手，捏一下他的小脸，手肘撑住地面，扳住他的肩膀，让他能够全身心承受他的欲望。他抱着这具小身体，微微往浅处顶几下。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"果然这样他最舒服。安度因抿着嘴发出一个哭泣一样的音节。加尔鲁什继续往深处顶，安度因张开嘴，细细地哼叫，仍然带着放不开的羞涩。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什看见眼泪滑出他的眼眶。他伏低身体，帮他舔掉。男孩抬起手，抱住兽人的胸膛。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"体内里被阳具撑涨的快感一阵一阵，越来越紧密。安度因抱着兽人，在肠壁和阴茎的摩擦感里打着哆嗦。加尔鲁什的舌头不断玩弄他的眼皮。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他又想干什么？他睁开眼睛。兽人仿佛满意似的，用脑袋抵住他的额头。他又很快离开，继续耸动下体。这个动作对两个人来说都过于勉强了。少年看到兽人撑在他身侧的手拿开，挪向他的阴茎，而他发现自己正在呻吟。又是一次深插，疼痛和随之而来的酥麻顺着脊椎漫进脑子，他张着嘴，无奈地发出一声叫喊。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什把手伸下去，爱抚男孩前面，同时开始用力捣击他后面。他太小了，他花了点时间才做到不弄伤他。他勾起小指，圈在他的小阴茎上，用同样的节奏撸动。快到极限了，他咬住牙，快速抽送。安度因的腿环着他的腰，高高地抬着屁股，让穴口和阴茎亲密摩擦。男孩叫得口水都流了出来。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"那东西像失了控的机械活塞一样捅着他的后穴。过电的感觉在身体里穿梭，安度因在快感中挣扎着。大腿内侧酥麻不已，他用力夹紧兽人的腰，磨蹭皮肤，试图缓解接近痛楚的难受。他的两只手使劲揽着兽人，挺起腰，迎合他的冲撞。加尔鲁什俯身吻了吻他，粗糙的拇指按住细小阴茎的头部，一圈一圈地揉捏。巨大的性器在男孩体内凶猛地一遍遍碾压。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"前后的刺激太猛烈了。安度因扭动身体，叫喊着，试图逃离没顶的快感。他的眼睛模糊地望着身体上方急速耸动的躯体，身下感受到激烈的冲撞，脑袋里糊里糊涂地冒出无数个乱七八糟的念头。断续的影像被强烈的欲望打得支离破碎。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"星空、渡鸦，阿兰卡、纳格兰，座狼，战歌、联盟，叛徒，枪支，坦克，长刀，暗杀，瑞沙德，盖亚安，杜隆坦—/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"父亲—/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因从嗓子深处发出一声叫喊，后穴猛地绞紧，一阵阵抽搐。加尔鲁什被绞得眼前冒出一阵白光，用力抽插几下，阴茎抵进男孩身体深处。他哆嗦着，精液一股一股射进窄小的肠道。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他们绷着身体，颤抖着。最后一柱精液射完，同时放松下来。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因望着加尔鲁什，他的眼泪又开始在眼眶里打转。兽人趴在他身上喘息，巨大的性器慢慢变软，滑出他的身体。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"兽人的手掌伸过来，抚摸他的胸口，指尖在乳头上画圈。加尔鲁什俯身，舌头舔过他的眼皮。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"怎么又哭了。金色的眼睛在问。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因咬住嘴唇，抱住面前汗湿的粗颈，脸颊在兽人厚实粗糙的脸上磨蹭。他的耳边响起有点困惑的笑声。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"这是求爱，他们都知道。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他的手被拽开，兽人翻过他的身体，面朝下按在毛皮上。安度因的下体被衣料垫高，刚刚插松的穴口暴露在空气中，微微翕张。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"男孩感觉兽人的手指摸着那里。在他再一次勃起之前，他有足够的时间来爱抚他。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他闭上眼睛。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"* * */p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"天还没亮。又是他先醒了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因注视头顶暗色的天空，眨了眨眼。他从兽人的胳膊上抬头，撑起身体。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"纵欲的感觉很舒服，但是事后…他被腰上和身体内部的酸痛感刺激得打了个哆嗦。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"巨大的月亮挂在原野上空，柔和的白光下一切褪去浮华，冷冽而宁静。安度因看了看身边熟睡的兽人，又把目光投向旁边。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什的背包放在一旁。他看看它，伸出胳膊，扯开墨绿色镶金的布料。他昨晚一瞥之间看到的纸张还在那里。他把它抽出来，展开。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"纳格兰，格罗玛什尔要塞，督军。几个短暂的关键词落进他眼睛里。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"少年短时间里有种把任命状撕烂的冲动。但是他克制住了自己。毁了它不会有什么用处。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"同样的，就算提醒加尔鲁什小心他的朋友们和萨尔，也不会有什么用处。那样做反而会把瑞沙德他们推入险境。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他会理会萨尔的挑衅吗？安度因看着熟睡中的兽人，苦涩地意识到答案。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他会。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"那你告诉我，是谁的错？是萨尔，还是我！/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"这些明明是你自己的选择！/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"顶嘴的后果让他再次认识到惹怒加尔鲁什不是一个好决定。但是类似的争执还有很多，很多很多。多到王子自己都惊讶，他到现在居然还活着。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"…font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"居然会感觉死了更好。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"兽人曾经扬言要让他亲眼看到他的败北。他做到了。虽然看起来加尔鲁什似乎也对现在的局面异常不满。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"千夫所指，众叛亲离。钢铁之门的一场混战后，形势急转直下。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"艾泽拉斯人认定他放走加尔鲁什的行为构成叛国罪，声讨的阵势铺天盖地。钢铁部落的激进者们同样认定人类外来者别有用心，而保守派在另一个立场上开始强烈动摇。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他们打伤了你，安度因。敢说真话的洛卡拉对少年说出他们的疑虑。他们是你的同伴，但是他们甚至伤害了你。我们真的要和这样的一伙强盗谈和平？/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"霜火岭要塞由于部落外来者的到来爆发激烈内讧，哈托克等人命丧贾纳尔和外来者古伊尔之手，雷神氏族撕毁和平条约，在黑石氏族的帮助下向霜狼氏族宣战。杜隆坦不得不带领主力部队回防霜火岭，芬里斯趁机报仇谋害钢铁部落内部呼吁和平的声音。德莱尼人在联盟的影响下逐渐开始动摇对兽人种族的立场，屡遭黑石氏族冒犯的沙塔斯城向乌瑞恩堡垒伸出了橄榄枝。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"乌瑞恩堡垒…王子发出一个惨笑。他的姓氏居然如此陌生。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"整个世界成为他的敌人。而又是谁导致了这一切。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"这是他的选择。从他踏出的第一步开始。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什大声地喷着响鼻，安度因看着兽人，抬起胳膊，擦干眼睛。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"在白虎寺，加尔鲁什面对着同样的局面。而他只是有些烦躁而已。不得不说他真的很勇敢。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"王子勾起一丝苦笑，把纸张放低，手臂环住自己赤裸的身体。他输的太惨，有时候他甚至能够感觉到来自加尔鲁什的同情。身为一个…同样与世界为敌的落败者，不由自主的同情。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"也有可能是他的错觉。安度因再次抬起手，痛苦地笑着，注视督军的任命状。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"几天来他们的关系几乎成了半公开状态。加尔鲁什会随时出现在他的身边，把他拖进阴影里。幸亏战歌督军的表态，芬里斯暂时对他保持了几分忌惮。他的几个兽人朋友遗憾地向他表示祝贺，他们都在有关他俩关系的地下赌场里下过注，不过他们全都输掉了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"但是那真的是爱…？/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因闭上眼，又缓缓睁开。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"那不是。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"但是。他在迷茫和质疑中无限清晰地抓住一个念头。无论他和加尔鲁什是何种关系，他不会放着这个兽人走向他必然的灭亡。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"只有活着才有改变的可能，只有生命才会带来希望。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"瑞沙德或许会说他疯了，会说加尔鲁什不值得下一个机会。但是瑞沙德不是他。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他不会让他死。这一切从塞拉摩的第一次相遇开始，到昆莱山的帝皇之疆，到白虎寺，一直到德拉诺星球上，他们共同踏过的每一个角落。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他不会让他死，即使付出自己的生命。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因深吸一口气。或许这样做会给他自己带来短时间的危险，不过眼下它是唯一的办法。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他把任命状塞回原位，爬向自己的背包。腰像断了一样的疼，他咬着嘴唇，打开背包，拎出伊沙尔给他的瓶子，又慢慢蹭回兽人的背包旁。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他闹出这么大的动静，加尔鲁什居然仍然没醒。王子有些好笑地扭头看了一眼鼾声如雷的兽人。他重新扯开妖纹布织成的容器，抽出最靠外的一瓶治疗药水，扬手把它扔向远处。水晶瓶碎裂的声音响起。他把余下的瓶子往深处推了推，小心翼翼地，把暗影药剂的瓶子放置在最容易拿到的位置。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他松了口气，爬回加尔鲁什身边，注视熟睡中的兽人。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他用到药水的时候，应该就是他面临生命危险的时候。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"但愿他的判断不要再次出现致命错误。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /* * *font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"两天后/span/font* * */p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"什么…？！"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安静！！请告诉我，为什么你会这么说？发生了什么？安度因怎么样了？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"鸦人们无视了周围的骚动。在刚刚说出暴言的首领的示意下，一个鸦人用叽叽呱呱的语调开口。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他帮助我们打败我们的敌人，所以成为我们的朋友。他说服了一个兽人氏族，和他们一起加入了钢铁部落。后来又有两个兽人的大氏族和一些德莱尼人加入了他。几天前他告诉我们，他找到了接触德莱尼人领袖的办法，或许不久之后，钢铁部落就能够和德莱尼人签订一个和平条约，一同对抗我们真正的敌人。对抗燃烧军团。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"沉默。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""…font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"这…这…不可能…"一个女声说，"凯诺兹明明告诉我们…"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"是的，我也不知道人类愚蠢到这种地步，如果你们没有打开黑暗之门，这一切明明不会发生！"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"负责解释的鸦人厌恶地叫嚷，叽呱的音色中满是愤懑。他们的领袖扇了他一爪子，勒令他噤声。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"但是，你们真的想让我相信…"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"相不相信是你们自己的事。我们只是单纯来示威。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"鸦人的头领开口，发出纯正的东部王国通用语。在场众人同时倒抽一口气。几秒种后，瓦里安犹豫地开口。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因…他现在在什么地方…？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"艾斯卡直视着面前的男人。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因现在在芬里斯手里。"暗影贤者用从艾泽拉斯人那里学来的语言平缓地说，"铁狼芬里斯。他是最温和的兽人氏族—霜狼氏族里，最激进的一个兽人。他同时是激进派氏族—雷神氏族的酋长。他和他的追随者们支持和德莱尼人，和艾泽拉斯开战。事实上，现在整个钢铁部落都支持和你们开战。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他想了想，又补上一句，"安度因现在生死不明。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"死刑般的沉默。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我必须说，只是呆在这里，就让我感到无比恶心。"艾斯卡平板地措辞，鸦人之外的人型生物同时感到一阵强烈的难堪。"如果安度因出了意外，我可以向你们保证，你们在德拉诺将会面对两波敌人—而且很不幸的，其中一波拥有艾匹希斯水晶的力量—毁灭的力量。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我们…我们会救出他。"白色长发的女法师开口，"事实上，这是我们来德拉诺的目的…"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"是吗？"鸦人居高临下的蔑视把她的吱唔堵回嗓子里，"那你如何解释我们所目睹的，屠杀、掠夺和战争？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"这只是…必要的…"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他们或许认为，这些只是必要的。'"艾斯卡头都没回地打断了她，"这是安度因的原话。他确实很了解你们联盟。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"吉安娜不吭声了。卡雷克伸过一只胳膊，她把苍白的脸颊埋进他的胸口。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"现在知道没脸见人了？"塞尔利克接过话头，不依不饶。鸦爪祭司的语气尖锐刺骨。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"够了。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"瓦里安猛地放下遮在脸上的双手。国王眼圈通红，眼白里血丝遍布。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"误会已经发生了，我不否认联盟的失误。"他说，"如果我因此而失去安度因…"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你最好不要有这个念头。"艾斯卡冷冷地说："我保证，你将为安度因陪葬。'父亲'。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他不愿再多说了。暗影贤者向几个鸦人示意，阿兰卡峰的种族成员陆续走出坠月要塞的议政厅。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"被留下的人们相顾惨然。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"茉艾拉不停地摇头，跟在鸦人身后，离开建筑物。黑铁矮人们的王后是唯一一个竭力主张他们需要重视安度因的意愿的人，但是没有人理会。她一急之下把政务丢给穆拉丁，自己跟到德拉诺。安度因救过她，她从没忘过。在她身上发生过的误会，不应该让那个善良的孩子再次承担。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"现在他们明白了，她沮丧地想。但是她仍然来晚了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"瓦里安的眼睛跟着她。屋里所有的人都望着她。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我的错。"茉艾拉的身影消失的时候，吉安娜的眼泪夺眶而出，"我不应该支持开启黑暗之门。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"事实上，提议开启黑暗之门的人是我。"怀抱埃提耶什法杖的男人说道。他倚靠着房间的墙壁，语气里难得没有一丝玩笑，"而你只是在尝试杀光门另一侧的兽人。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"吉安娜的嗓子噎了一下，恶狠狠地瞪着麦迪文的传承者。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"谢谢你的一针见血，卡德加。"她从牙缝里挤出每一个字。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"不用谢。"卡德加说，"我们每个人都没能料到事情会变成这样。我们会被骂成入侵者—这实在有点不可思议。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"难忍而令人痛苦的沉默。瓦里安紧紧闭着眼睛。刚到德拉诺的时候他隐隐查觉到了奇怪，那些兽人的反击太微弱了。直到刚才，一群自称是他的儿子的朋友们的拜访，国王才被正式告知，他们犯了多么天大的错误。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他们亲手摧毁了安度因构筑的一切。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你不配当他的父亲。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"艾斯卡冰冷的回声撕扯着瓦里安的心脏。锥心的刺痛和懊悔让他几乎陷入癫狂。国王捏住拳头，咬紧牙根，逼迫自己镇定。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"事情已经做了，后悔没有用。"他深吸一口气。吉安娜抓着卡雷克的手掌默默流泪。"玛尔拉德，你继续你的任务，和当地人接触。卡德加，如果可以的话，请帮我查一查安度因可能被关在什么地方…"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"又是一阵钻心的痛。国王闭上眼睛，等这阵痛楚过去。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我不能要求你们做什么，"他又睁开眼，目光带着深切的恳求，逐一扫过房间中的每一个人，"但是，如果能做到的情况下，请活着回来，同时也请…让你们的敌人，活着回去。我们负担不起更大的损失了。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"* * */p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他们又回到阿兰卡了。瑞沙德看了一眼在岗哨中茫然地乱转的同族们，继续打量地图。珀西刚刚带回来的情报有点吓人。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"艾斯卡带着几个同伴去联盟的要塞放狠话，但是被打破的和平终究无力回天了。附近的碎手氏族开始攻击鸦人，他们不得不转移到相对安全的泰罗克鸦巢和南港。幸好这个小岗哨位置过偏，联盟还没有来得及染指它。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"西北方向的另一个岗哨就没那么走运了。就在几天前，一个人类带着几个副官、建筑师和一支小部队从海岸线的方向登陆，驻扎下来。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"得派人盯着点那个叫泰勒的家伙，藏卷人望着地图，在心里琢磨。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我肯定给安度因了。"伊沙尔在一边嘟嘟囔囔，"我给他了。为什么他被抓了？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"瑞沙德闭了下眼睛。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我肯定给他了。"鸦爪祭司一再确认着自己的记忆，"艾斯卡和我说暴露了，做好逃走的准备，我去暗影界收集了暗影尘，做了暗影药剂，第一瓶给了他，他对我说放心，我记得他的笑，笑的特别好看…我肯定给他了。为什么他没逃出来？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"瑞沙德放下地图，两只爪子搭在长袍上。好想捂住耳朵。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"难道我忘了给他了？"暗影祭司使劲撕扯自己的羽毛，藏卷人注视着他无意识的自残行动，"难道我在做梦？难道我忘了给他了？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"利爪卫士有点看不下去。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"够了，伊沙尔，你也有点发疯了。"库雷克撞他一下。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"可是我们全都逃出来了…"人类的前保镖仍然在嘟囔。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"瑞沙德叹了口气。赞美泰罗克，他其实一点不想说话。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"不管你给他多少暗影药剂，他仍然不可能逃出来，伊沙尔。"他说。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"祭司的眼睛像抓救命稻草一般转向他。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他一定是知道了。"把这个事实说出口真是极大的挑战。"我们暗杀加尔鲁什的计划，一定是被他知道了。安度因的精神状况不正常，他干得出任何事。我早该明白的。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你的意思是…？"暗影祭司有些迷茫。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他会把我们的药剂送给加尔鲁什。"珀西从纳格兰带回来的消息验证了他的猜测。藏卷人现在无比懊恼他们做了对兽人下毒手的计划。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"那个绿皮兽人像他对我们做出的承诺那样，对加尔鲁什提出了决斗。"他说，"但是，在他即将胜利的时候…"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"* * */p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"不！我没有…没有杀他！他、他逃走了。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"兽人萨满躺在地上，举着双手，从指缝间惊恐地瞪着头顶上方的两个人："他、他变成了一个稻草人。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"稻草人？！"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"是的。我的土元素攥着一个稻草人，一个、长着鸟嘴的、稻草人…我也很震惊。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"萨尔捂住一侧的脸颊，试图从地上坐起身，但立刻被一柄战斧放倒。杜隆坦紧紧攥着双拳，霜狼酋长健硕的胸膛由于方才的用力过度而急速起伏。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"听起来像是鸦人们的幻影雕像。"德拉卡站在萨尔头顶，斧刃抵住兽人的喉咙，逼迫他躺倒。她抬起头，用目光询问丈夫，"会不会是安度因给他的？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"有可能。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"杜隆坦向前迈了两步，放低下巴，扫了一眼摔在一旁的毁灭之锤。先祖知道另一条时间流里发生了什么。如果这就是有关他的血脉救赎预言的真相，他甚至不敢把他的猜测告诉德拉卡。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"毁灭之锤家族的最后一个人会带领兽人走向繁荣，随即走向毁灭。然后锤子会传袭到氏族之外的人手中。谁都不知道它会是一次托付…抑或一次掠夺。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他居然敢拿走奥格瑞姆的战锤。还敢把它拿到德拉诺，拿到他的眼皮子底下。杜隆坦攥紧拳头，用力吸气。刚刚那一拳他应该用斧子的，他应该用的。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"扎克塔、考霍尔、卓卡、库尔阿克、掠夺者斯卡尔、先知格洛坦、戈隆征服者哈托克—奥格瑞姆。他的朋友和侄子们，死在这个人手上。芬里斯因此与霜狼氏族彻底决裂。贾纳尔在与雷神氏族的战斗中牺牲。安度因音信全断，加尔鲁什下落不明。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"而面前一切悲剧的罪魁祸首，可能是，他的儿子。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"如果你说的是实话，我今天饶你一命。"他说道，用尽全力克制脑子里翻涌的血液。他居然可能生了这样一个儿子。"但是，如果我确认我们的参谋遭遇任何意外，我一定不会放过你。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"棕色皮肤的兽人领袖拔起插在地面的宽刃斧，扛在肩上。霜狼氏族的酋长嫌恶地瞪了一眼黑暗之门另一侧的外来者绿色的皮肤，转身向预言之石的方向走。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"这件事情必须亲眼确认，他想。他不会信任他。死也不会。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"德拉卡望着丈夫，叹了口气，垂下斧子。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我为他偷袭你的方式道歉。"她说，"这毫无荣誉可言。加尔鲁什出事的消息把杜隆坦压垮了。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我能理解。"萨尔哆嗦着，爬起身，他的脸颊已经开始红肿。看来刚才那一拳，他年轻的父亲出了全力。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"不，我想你不理解。"德拉卡摇了摇头。萨尔意外地望着她。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你成家了吗？"这个问题问得突兀而没头没脑。萨尔想了想，决定如实回答母亲的问题。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"是的。我把我的妻子留在后方，她会照顾好我们的孩子。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"德拉卡直直地注视这个绿皮兽人。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"这样形容或许不太好。但是我希望你能明白我们的心情。"她说，"如果你的妻子和孩子遭到杀害，而你生死不明—那一刻你父亲和母亲的心情，将会是我们刚才的心情。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"萨尔的眼睛骤然瞪大。他的母亲面无表情地看了他一会儿，抬起一只单手斧，指定他的脸。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"霜狼氏族不会原谅你。"她说，"或许在你看来，你们是来维护和平；但是在我们看来，你们夺走了我们的和平。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"德拉诺不会原谅你们，入侵者。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"她放下胳膊，扔下敌人，追赶丈夫的背影。如果加尔鲁什如同这个绿皮兽人所说，只是失踪了，那还有一线该死的希望，她想。还有，如果那些"联盟"声称营救安度因是他们的第一要务，或许他们可以用安度因留下的方法，尝试和他们接触…/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"兽人萨满呆呆地站在纳格兰空旷的原野上。白狼终于从陷阱中挣脱，撒开四肢奔跑过来，拱拱它的朋友，担心地呜呜叫唤。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我没事，老朋友。我只是感觉很累。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"绿色皮肤的萨满放低手，揉了揉座狼头顶的毛发。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"她看着我的眼神让我感觉…"他短促地顿了顿，闭上蓝色的双眼，"有几秒钟里，我感觉，我正站在白虎寺的被告席上。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"萨尔疲惫地坐倒，重重地倚住雪歌的腰身。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我们试图阻止一场战争，却陷入一场更加可怕的战争。他无声地哀叹。我们该怎么办？/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"* * */p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"格罗玛什！你在干什么！"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"一只强壮的兽人手掌从旁伸出，攥紧战歌酋长的手腕。格罗玛什的手掌一阵酸痛，人类男孩从他掌中滑脱，出溜到地上。安度因已经昏了过去。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你居然敢…！"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"钢铁部落的酋长勃然大怒。他猛地转头，却在看到冒犯者时睁大眼睛。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他的督军攥着他的手腕，面色阴郁而不善。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什？"他吃惊地确认，"你还活着？可是他们和我说…"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他的另一只手指向血吼。战歌的督军阴着脸，放开父亲的手腕。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"被打扰了。"他说，"有人打扰了我和萨尔的决斗。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他和艾泽拉斯的任何人的决斗总是会被打扰。兽人阴沉着脸瞪着侧躺在地上的人类男孩。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"格罗玛什误会了他的意思。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"把这个…"他顿了顿，"叛徒"这个词好像不适合他，"带到地牢去。既然他声称他是联盟的继承人，想办法从他嘴里撬出点什么。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"有个兽人应声过来，捧起安度因离开。加尔鲁什看着那边，脸色更差了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我真的吓到了，加尔鲁什。"格罗玛什摇头，注视他的督军，"到底发生了什么？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他看着加尔鲁什闭上眼，深深地吸气，又呼出来。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"有个家伙在我身上放了奇怪的东西。"他的督军说道，"那块石头…碰到我的时候，我进入了另一个位面。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"格罗玛什用看疯子的眼神看着他。加尔鲁什也觉得他的经历堪称疯狂。那个位面里的怪物有好几个顶着他的脸。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"后来一只鸟，"他说，"我是说，来了一个鸦人，把我弄出来了。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"那个鸦人特别眼熟。他想。它是人类小崽子身边那个经常碍他的事的保镖。他又欠了他一条命。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"格罗玛什的脸扭了："你想让我相信这种鬼话？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我也不想相信。"他的先知抑郁地耸肩。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"一阵诡异的沉默。格罗玛什重重地叹气。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"算了，你没死就好。"他拍拍加尔鲁什的肩膀，再次想起有关这个兽人是另一条时间流里的他的儿子的谣言，格罗玛什自己也觉得，加尔鲁什太像高尔卡了。"拿起你的斧子。我们还有很多事情要做。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他迈开腿，有点不舒服地想起人类少年的指责。是你们，让我，失望了…/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什拾起血吼，预言之石的决斗清晰地从他脑中闪过。他闭上眼，攥紧了斧柄。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"* * */p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"格罗玛什。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"熟悉的声音叫住战歌酋长，他回过头，向来人点头致意。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"奥格瑞姆。"黑手氏族的副官一直令他尊敬。他望向另一个人，皱起眉头。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"酋长。"耐奥祖向他立起法杖，捶胸。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"什么风把你吹来了？"影月和嘲颅氏族一直坚定地站在霜狼氏族身边，格罗玛什对这三个反战的氏族甚是头痛，却没法拿他们怎么办。但是霜狼的参谋被证明来自联盟之后，霜狼的势力土崩瓦解，影月兽人的王后则坚称这对人类男孩不公平，她甚至因此带着影月的使者们离开了纳格兰。嘲颅氏族随之而去。耐奥祖自始至终没有出现过。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"懦夫。战歌的酋长默默地想。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"黑暗的风。"年老的萨满说道，"我们曾经信任那个年轻人。但是在我们目睹了那些'联盟'的行径之后，我意识到，我们永远不可能与之共处。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"所以？"格罗玛什讽刺地说，"但是你的妻子坚持她的观点。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"鲁尔坎做了错误的选择。"耐奥祖说，"而我今天来，就是为了纠正这一错误。影月氏族仍然忠诚于钢铁部落。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"是么。"格罗玛什嘲笑地撩起一边的眉骨，"那就让我看看你的诚意。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他们谈了很久，加尔鲁什藏在一辆攻城坦克后听了很久。耐奥祖走后，在场的第三个人终于开口。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"格罗玛什。"奥格瑞姆望着萨满的背影，摇头，"你打算信任这个老头子？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"坦白说，我不信。"格罗玛什说，"他说的黑暗之星太邪门了。如果真的存在这么一件神器，我们就不会困在沙塔斯城了。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"但是你答应把那个男孩交给他？你不担心他…"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"奥格瑞姆停顿一下，又说："他的妻子可是鲁尔坎。那个女人是霜狼的人。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他看到他们的酋长露出迷茫的神色，又补上一句："他可能想救那个男孩。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"格罗玛什想了想，缓缓摇头。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我感觉他不敢当着酋长的面撒谎。至少做不到像刚才那样，面不改色。"他说，"他没有安度因的胆量。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"奥格瑞姆注意到他仍然在称呼人类少年的名字。习惯真可怕。但是黑石兽人没有向这位酋长指明这点。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"黑手酋长的部队正在向沙塔斯城码头集结。"他决定转移这个让他们都感到不舒服的话题，"我们打算三天后突袭那座城市。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"格罗玛什皱眉。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"怎么都是三天后？"他说，"你刚才也听到了，耐奥祖的召唤仪式也是三天后进行。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"奥格瑞姆耸了耸肩，摇手："我只是来转达酋长的决定。或者我们可以同时出击，让德莱尼人和那些外来者头尾不能相顾。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"然后惨败。"格罗玛什说，"在霜狼、嘲颅和半个影月氏族脱离钢铁部落的情况下，发动全面战争？这太不理智了。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他想了想，带点挫败感地吸了口气。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"告诉黑手，不要再去惹沙塔斯城。"他说道，"让你们的部队到奥金顿待命。安度因至少做了一件好事，打下卡拉波和奥金顿应该不会花我们太多时间。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你还记得进入泰摩尔的咒语么？"他又问奥格瑞姆。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"忘光了。我也只是小时候去过一次，这么多年怎么可能还记得住。"兽人回答，"不过杜隆坦可能还记得，他一向比较敏感。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"别提他了。"那个叛徒。钢铁部落的酋长极力忍住在杜隆坦的朋友面前爆粗口的冲动。"那就只能强攻。但愿他们仍然对我们没有戒心。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"一阵沉默。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"格罗玛什…我觉得…这毫无荣誉可言。"奥格瑞姆缓缓摇头。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"除了突袭我们别无选择。"格罗玛什拧住眉头。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"就在几个星期前，我们还是一个团结的氏族。"他说，"我们为了共同的目标战斗，崛起…战歌、霜狼、黑石、碎手、影月、嘲颅…我仍然能够报出我们这些氏族的名字。是什么让这一切变了？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"黑暗之门。"奥格瑞姆闷闷地说。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"是的，黑暗之门。它毁了钢铁部落。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"格罗玛什攥紧了硕大的拳头。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"那些'联盟'，'部落'，我真的希望他们从德拉诺的土地上彻底消失。"他说，"但是这几天，有些时候我会觉得，我很怀念过去的日子。那些…和平的日子。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"奥格瑞姆歪起嘴角："你这几句话很有安度因的腔调，酋长。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"或许。"格罗玛什笑了笑，"真讽刺。那个小崽子终于从我眼前消失了。我却搞懂了他说的每一个字。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"为什么都是第三天。加尔鲁什在指挥台前撕碎了一些原本想拿给格罗玛什的，联盟遗落的计划书，一边诅咒着，坐在地板上，两手捂住前额。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他是最理想的祭品。耐奥祖打算用人类少年的鲜血召唤影月谷上空的黑暗神器，格罗玛什答应了他。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"而他手里的情报显示，联盟将在第三天行动。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"* * */p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"亲眼看到的感觉比想象中更荒谬。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什望着眼前的场景。黑暗里，火光的阴影在他的金色瞳孔中跳动。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他的士兵们围着篝火倒成一圈。兽人战士们横七竖八地瘫在地上，大声喷着酒气，说着胡话。这样的场景并不少见，尤其在庆祝一场荣耀的战斗结束的时候。但是现在？一场两颗星球之间的战争马上就要打响的现在？只有阴谋能设计出来。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"那个鬼鬼祟祟的酒店老板，他已经溜了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什站起身，离开督军的席位。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"真不敢相信，他居然避开了整整一个要塞的兽人们的灌酒。他踢开一个挡住他去路的士兵，对方嘟囔着，在草地上翻个身。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"钢铁部落的督军最后瞥了一眼烧烤摊的架子和堆成小山的酒瓶，向兵营迈开步伐。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"一个守卫都没有。加尔鲁什绕过兵营的侧门，沿着下坡通道走进地下室，抬眼望去。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"墙壁上火把的光芒忽明忽暗。加尔鲁什掏出一把万能钥匙，扭坏唯一一间关押有囚犯的囚室门锁。他打开门。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"人类男孩孤零零地挂在墙上，有些过大的镣铐锁住他的四肢。他看起来太瘦、太弱不禁风了，加尔鲁什看到他裸露在外的身体，再次意识到这点。少年的左臂没有挂在刑具上，而是以一个别扭的姿势垂着。加尔鲁什很熟悉它的形状，他们把他的骨头弄折了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"兽人皱起眉头。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"一个小时后他的要塞将会面临一场大规模入侵。而现在脑袋清醒的人只有他…和这个人类。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"真是疯了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什走近墙上的刑具，注意到男孩微弱起伏的胸膛。人类的皮肤上覆盖着各种侵蚀法术的颜色，有些地方已经开始腐烂。兽人低下头，果然，那些拷问者没有放过他最脆弱的部位。下体的欲望来得措手不及，他微微吸了一口气。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"还有回头的机会。他想着。弄死他，把他的尸体扔给瓦里安，一切会回到正轨。德拉诺正在按照他的设想运转。他的情报中，鸦人们正在静悄悄地搭建一座埃匹希斯水晶塔，就在影月谷坠星山旁边，紧邻联盟的坠月要塞；霜狼和嘲颅氏族与联盟结盟，率先同部落开战，杜隆坦身先士卒，但是他似乎还没能再次找到并教训他的儿子。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"自相残杀，一群蠢货。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"就和他们以往所做的一样蠢。黑石氏族的军队已经开始向位于塔拉多中心和影月谷海边的德莱尼城市周围集结，那些蓝皮肤的蹄子生物对他们视而不见，反而在偷袭联盟落单的车队。这些笨蛋德莱尼们偶尔还会帮兽人们一把。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"这一次他会赢。赢得整个德拉诺。赢得整个艾泽拉斯。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他咬紧牙根，巨掌伸向男孩的细颈。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""…font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加…？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他似乎永远知道他在这里。兽人不敢相信自己居然在一瞬间感觉到了颤栗。安度因的眼皮动了动，向上掀起。男孩海蓝色的右眼露出疑惑和期待的神情，左眼的凹陷中涌出新的血丝，加尔鲁什发现，一道泪痕般的血迹镶在他细嫩的脸上。兽人的呼吸突然停止。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"那些混蛋弄瞎了他的眼睛…/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他哆嗦着，喘着粗气。安度因眼底的希望逐渐褪去，但仍然勇敢而疑惑地注视他。兽人的手悬着，僵在半空，短暂的几秒钟仿佛一个世纪。安度因从被塞住的嘴角里发出一个疑问的声音。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什闭上眼，深吸一口气，捏住拳头。他又睁开眼，猛地呼气，松开手，一把扯掉男孩口中的遮蔽物。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"…font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"蠢透了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"治疗你自己。"他咬着牙说。/span/font/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"END/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"刚刚落地的狮鹫被飞行管理员牵走了。清凉的泉水和温暖的草窝正在等待着它。从狮鹫上跳下来的人类少年走向右侧灰褐与雪白互相点缀的树木枝干。然后他向要塞中覆盖着蓝色瓦片的小型建筑物走去。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"还有一些距离时他皱起眉头。两架柜子上堆放着乱七八糟的卷轴，它们旁边放着一个，空箱子。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"站在建筑里的男人面对铭文师的抄写台，背对外面。听到脚步声他向右侧扭头，看到来人，露出欣喜的眼神。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"很高兴见到你，殿下。"他说。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"怎么是空的。暴风城的王子心想。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他的记忆里，海军上将从未搁置过自己的责任，无论是生前或是…现在。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他进到建筑物内部，和联盟的军官交谈几句，找到原料箱，掀开盖子。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他再次皱眉。蔚蓝色的小朵固体颜料把它添得满满的。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"怎么回事。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"有人帮你收了。"灵体形态的人类向右后方歪过身子，抬起手里透明的战刃，向远处点了一下，"他在旅店等你。顺便问问，这次来会待多久？指挥官？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因感觉嗓子噎了一下。他叹口气，把手中的原料箱盖子放下："上将，请不要用那个头衔称呼我。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"遵命，王子殿下。"泰勒将军的笑容颇有些正人君子的风度，"不过它可是国王亲自任命的。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因沮丧地皱眉。这个坏习惯终于传染到上将了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"两颗星球的和平谈判成果多少让人有点意外。德拉诺星球的土著居民不信任任何一个来自艾泽拉斯星球的人，几场扯皮下来唯一可以让德拉诺人接受的结果是联盟部落全部滚蛋，由德拉诺自己处理自己的事情。联盟撤出了影月谷，没过几天，来自阿兰卡峰的鸦人们把位于坠落之月的联盟要塞烧成了一个黑黝黝的大坑。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"但是安度因的要塞仍然在霜壁走廊屹立。和平爱好者称这片建筑群为圣地，从黑暗之门另一侧过来的访客络绎不绝。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"至少，在王子的伤养好之前的一段时间里，一直是这种无法控制的万人空巷。最后瓦里安不得不把儿子带回艾泽拉斯养伤，以免那些完全不会看气氛的追随者和朝圣者们过于频繁地骚扰他。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"直到前一阵，他终于不用再依赖拐杖走路，精神状态也恢复稳定，他的父亲才不情愿的同意他回归德拉诺。安度因相信，如果不是别无选择，他的父亲绝对不会允许他再一次踏上这片土地。为了能够更好地保护他，国王给了王子一个新身份，结果它最大的作用只是害的他的儿子不断地向身边的人们抗议。安度因从小习惯别人称呼他的头衔，但是这个新头衔太奇怪了，他每次听到都一哆嗦。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"德拉诺军事行动总指挥官—它和钢铁部落的那些"督军"有什么区别？一点不想听到它。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"更奇怪的是，他身边的每个人都认定了这个称呼。明明他摆出强烈抗议的架势，还是有人见缝插针地这么叫他，还像传染一样愈演愈烈。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他决定放弃这个话题："要塞没有什么异常吧，上将？"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"看起来没有。不过我现在不敢相信我的直觉。"泰勒的灵魂说道。王子心里有点难过，但是上将似乎并不介意。男人抬手指向议政厅，"你最好去问问索恩中尉。据说黑石和碎手氏族仍然不太安分，悬槌堡也有点动静。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"还有…"他停顿一下，"古尔丹。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因心里一沉。放走兽人术士的后果一定会很糟糕，但是当时他别无选择。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我知道了。"他有些沉重地说，"我会让部队随时戒备。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"圣光保佑，德拉诺并非完全拒绝来自艾泽拉斯的帮助—他们对恢复身份的联盟王子表现出了高度的信任和尊敬。瓦里安国王非常不高兴，但是生米已经煮成熟饭了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"这些话你最好还是告诉卡德加。"泰勒看着王子，有些绷不住的笑意，"我早就不是指挥官了。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因惊觉，顿时有些尴尬："抱歉，上将，我只是…"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"只是太习惯了。他在潘达利亚游览以及"闯祸"的时候，气急败坏地跟在他身后收拾烂摊子的人，一直是泰勒将军。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"短暂爆发的冲突和战争仍然毁灭了一些他所熟悉的事物，每次想起都令王子心痛不已。就在他陷在钢铁部落内部的短暂时间里，泰勒上将和维纶出事了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"男人笑着摇头，抬起手。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"此生此世，为了联盟。"他拍拍少年的金发，"为了我们未来的国王。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"王子窘迫地缩了缩脖子，有些不知道如何回应。但是泰勒不需要他的回应，灵体形态的男人径自走开，开始调整材料架上的材料。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因摸着脑袋苦笑。佩佩叫了一声。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"少年走出铭文师之家，靴子在薄薄的雪地上踩出足印。对面的裁缝店里，一架巨大的机器人正在哐当哐当欢乐地殴打织布机。安度因看了一眼空荡荡的储物箱。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"可能上次把整理制造材料的事忘干净了。过一会再来添好了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"一朵比他高一些的肉色能量云和他擦肩而过。跟在它后面的两个熊猫人向王子弓身抱拳。安度因回礼，目送卡德加寄放在要塞的奥术仆从悠悠飘远。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他哆嗦着，用两只胳膊环住自己，一边往议政厅走，一边四下扫视他的朋友们帮助他建造的基地。乳白色的石质建筑和环境中的冰霜雪野融为一体，偶尔几处点缀着明黄和湛蓝色的旗帜或者徽章。霜火岭上的联盟要塞可以说具备了优异的天然保护色。矮人塞林曾经幽默地调侃，他的眼睛快要被白卒搭起来的白要塞闪瞎了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"不过后来这个笑话变得不太好笑了。在出现了几个雪盲症患者之后。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"一阵冷风吹过，安度因哆嗦一下，加快脚步。长时间不来，总是忘记霜火岭冰窖一般的气温。又忘记带上斗篷了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他在要塞中央的巨大火堆旁边停下。汉比太太的小哈巴狗派普斯蹦跶着从他的小腿旁边跑过。王子望向火堆不远处两张摆满食物却空荡荡的桌子，皱眉。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"人都去哪了？通常总会有几个寄居在要塞的追随者坐在那里大吃大喝的。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他伸出手烤火。一个小失误，他把炉石忘在要塞了，只好从阿什兰飞过来。缰绳握了太久，他的手指有些僵直。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"虽然理论上法师的传送术可以把他直接传送到要塞，但是…安度因的脑海里闪过他的阿姨的表情。确切地说，是她捂在额头上的手指。每当听到有关德拉诺的情报时，吉安娜 face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"普罗德摩尔女士总是会做出一个往事不堪回首般的动作。小王子扯出一个尴尬的笑。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"可是这不是他的错啊。怎么想都不是他的错。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"—font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"就像…不认为是他的错一样。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他深深地吸一口气，呼出来，热气在口鼻处结成一团白雾。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"活着真好。真不敢相信，几个月前的一段时间里，他每一天都在猜测自己会怎么死。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他收回手，扶着木栏，喘着气，爬上议政厅门口前长长的连续三十一级台阶。如果早点知道他的两条腿会频繁受伤，建造的时候该在中间加几个休息平台的。不过当时的要塞建筑师不是巴隆斯。全都不是内行的几个伙伴商量着搭起来的建筑毕竟会有缺陷，抱怨也没有用。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他又想起一件事，尴尬地笑一下。内行更麻烦。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"艾泽拉斯的主力部队刚刚从影月谷转移过来时，新来的要塞建筑师们曾经企图把"毫无美感的"大火堆调换成一座五层喷泉，或者改用尖桩和碎石而非整块整块的白色巨石搭建城墙。由于审美的激烈冲突，联盟和部落险些在他的要塞里大打出手。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"但是巴隆斯和加兹鲁维之间的争执最终还是乖乖地消停了。在他们集体被霜火岭的寒风冻透气之后，人类和地精不约而同地默许了霜月要塞的布局。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"王子踏上最上面一级台阶，朝放在右手边雪地里的储物箱望了一眼，皱眉。又是空的，怎么回事。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他走进门，穿过议政厅的两座小型前厅，望着空荡荡的长屋，再次皱眉。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"又是一个人也没有？今天出什么问题了？/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他走向指挥台，在上面发现一张纸，父亲指派给他的任务专员留给他的便条。杜隆坦终于说服了奥格瑞姆，黑石兽人和他的追随者们脱离氏族，正在通过霜狼向艾泽拉斯的要塞寻求帮助。索恩中尉和要塞建筑师巴隆斯 face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"阿历克斯顿一起去处理这起外交事件了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"您的要塞在指挥官的管理下坚如磐石，她写道，请原谅我们暂时脱岗。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因忍俊不禁。任务专员和建筑师的绯闻早就传进了他的耳朵。他看着便条，笑着摇头。他又冒出另一个念头，再次笑着摇了摇头。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"德莱尼守备官并没有向太多人提及。但是除了安度因在卡拉波的女性朋友本人之外，似乎每一个人都知道，新任的大主教伊瑞尔，是守备官玛尔拉德在另一条时光之路中离世的爱妻。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"…font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"虽然，黑暗之门第一次见面时，夫妻俩差一点拚得你死我活。安度因完全没发现伊瑞尔一直悄悄地跟在他后面。不过也多亏了她的及时营救，他现在还能站在这里。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"王子又不好意思地笑了一阵，望着纸条上明显属于暴风城建筑师代写的笔迹，收起笑容，叹了口气。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"和谈开始后就再也没见过…了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"在钢铁部落度过的最后一段时间对他的身心造成了重创。回到联盟的最初几个星期内，一旦提及相关事件都会导致他突如其来的痛哭或者干呕。而维纶—原本的时间流的，他的导师和挚友—有些痛心地告诉他，由于他的骨头多次经历断裂和塌缩，他的身高恐怕不会再增长了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"这个消息让安度因沮丧了一阵子。但是他的父亲和吉安娜阿姨听说以后，都是一副塞拉摩又被炸了一遍但是难以发怒的神情，让王子感觉十分愧疚，又莫名好笑。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"反正这不是他的错。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他放下纸条，开始翻动桌面上厚实的情报单。钢铁部落消停之后，德拉诺真正的威胁终于露头。古尔丹、迦罗娜、索克雷萨、奥金顿的叛徒尼娅米，战歌和一部分黑石氏族的力量终于投放在了它们该在的地方。卡加斯 face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"刃拳不太满意现状，格罗玛什的声望暂时还能压住他，但是他整天往悬槌堡跑的行为仍然很可疑。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"图拉妮和伊沙尔带人去教训他了。安度因看着任务单笑了一下。他们正在前往悬槌堡的路上。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"卡加斯喜欢打架，尤其喜欢群殴，王子想着，只要让他有架打，应该就不会太闹腾。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"反观黑手那边就有点麻烦。黑石氏族和沙塔斯城之间的关系接近仇恨。索克雷萨的出现挽救了局面，至少让事情变好了一些。他们现在有了共同的敌人。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因又翻了翻那些任务单，所有的任务都正在进行中。他困惑地笑了笑。怎么回事，出门的时间算错了吗？/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"被联盟救出来的时候，他的要塞几乎处在瘫痪状态，追随者们一窝蜂地围上来问长问短，或者请教任务细节，他硬撑了一段时间后，精神崩溃了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他在二十四个惊慌失措的追随者面前嚎啕大哭。他的父亲不得不把他接回艾泽拉斯。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"那之后再也没有人敢和他谈论他的私事。瓦里安则是一副听天由命的样子，和吉安娜阿姨一样，他让步了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"王子放下任务单。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"鸦人们把冲突最激烈的那段时间里外界发生的事情告诉了他。他听得目瞪口呆，后来每次想起都感觉后背一阵发寒。看起来，加尔鲁什或者他中间的任何一个人出事，都会演变成德拉诺和艾泽拉斯之间的毁灭性灾难。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"但是他们活下来了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"或许他曾经失心疯的豁出性命救加尔鲁什，或许加尔鲁什出乎所有人意料舍命救下了他。他们毕竟都活下来了。钢铁狂潮戛然而止，德拉诺的命运就此起死回生。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"那么，现在的这些是他想要的吗？/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因泄气地望着指挥台。至少指挥官不是他想要的。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"然而，他赌上他的全部赢得的和平，虽然不尽人意，也没有否定的必要。尽管他们仍然需要对付巨大的原兽和戈隆，尽管暗影议会仍然在蠢蠢欲动，但是他们和钢铁部落主要部队之间的军事冲突停止了。和平很珍贵，那些兽人们终于弄明白了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"只是觉得还少了点什么。有一点点失落感…/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他摆脱这个念头，走出议政厅。右手边的旅店吸引了他的视线。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"泰勒将军好像说过有人想找他。王子扶着楼梯扶手，艰难地爬下议政厅门口的台阶，踏过一段平缓的雪地，又爬上旅店门口的另一段台阶。当初建要塞的时候，他想着，真应该采纳瑞沙德的建议，花点时间，把这几个石头堆推平。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他在旅店门口喘匀气息，穿过低矮的门洞。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"底层一个人也没有，比黑暗之门刚开启那段时间冷清太多了。他扭转脖子扫视屋里，各种日用品乱七八糟地堆放在旅店的各个角落。二楼传来一阵来历不明的声音，安度因抬起头。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"米尔豪斯？"他第一个想到的人，喜欢往二楼卧室里钻的小矮子，"钢铁星弹放在议政厅的藏品室了，你随时可以去拿。"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"一片寂静。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"不是那个侏儒吗？安度因皱眉，苦恼地望着旅店的台阶。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"圣光保佑，一点不想爬它们。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他让双腿交替重心，绕过一个酒桶，刚刚想要踏上第一级台阶，突然一阵下楼梯的巨响。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"王子心里一悸，急忙抬头。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"巨大的身影出现在楼梯尽头，迅速压迫过来。安度因吓得爆退几步，膝弯撞上一把放在楼梯口的椅子，两腿一软扑通坐倒。曾经每时每刻都在侵染他的恐惧，仿佛从未遗忘过一般，骤然袭击了他。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什站在他面前。兽人居高临下地瞪着他，喘着粗气。他的模样仍然没有改变，安度因惊慌失措地想着，和塞拉摩，和圣钟，和白虎寺，和…/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"米尔豪斯是谁？"兽人咬着牙。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"和…什么？？安度因愣住。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"短暂的几秒钟内他们无言地互相瞪视。就像他们隔着谈判桌，最后一次远远对视时一样。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"旅店的火堆发出木材燃烧的噼啪声。霜火岭的寒风透过洞开的木门，一丝丝侵染着室内的暖意。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"尖细的声音响起。安度因屏着呼吸凝视兽人，加尔鲁什也瞪着他，随着长时间的沉默，兽人的目光开始一次一次地往他的头顶扫。细细的鸣叫声忽高忽低，婉转清脆，安度因感觉头上的小爪子抓了抓他的头发。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""…font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"它什么东西？！"/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"兽人终于沉不住气，伸出手掌，一把抄起停歇在男孩头顶的小东西。刚刚看到他开始，他同时看到男孩的脑袋上顶着一个奇怪的玩意，它在一刻不停地摇晃和叫唤。太碍眼了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因憋住的一口气有些放松，又立刻重新憋住。佩佩啄了兽人的手指几下，抗议地叫两声，啵的一声从抓着它的手掌中挣脱。它扑闪翅膀，顺着棕褐色光秃秃的脑袋飞高，小爪子握住兽人头顶的头皮，收拢翅膀，满意地蹲坐下来。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"沉默更尴尬了。安度因瞪着毫无自觉地坐在兽人脑袋上的佩佩，加尔鲁什举着空荡荡的手掌，眼睛瞪得滚圆。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"木材烧爆的声音再次响起。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""…font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他可能是喜欢你？"王子愣愣地开口。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"什么！？"加尔鲁什愤怒地抬起手。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他想把它抓下来捏死。安度因想着，有点惊悚于他对面前这个兽人的了解。他盯着他的小鸟朋友，祈祷它快点飞走。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他明显低估了他病得多严重。现在他僵得整个身体动弹不得。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"但是下一秒他看到，加尔鲁什开始厌恶地向上翻眼睛。佩佩端坐在他的头顶，愉悦地发出几声鸣叫。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"兽人抬起的手掌僵在半空。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"王子坐在椅子里，仰着头，看着兽人举着一只手，表情从愤怒，慢慢地扭曲成不知所措，慢慢地，又重新扭回愤怒。安度因骤然意识到，他正在因为突然的心软生他自己的气。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他…变了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"佩佩再次发出一串清脆的鸣叫。加尔鲁什抬高举着的那只手，笨拙地在头顶挥舞，像要赶跑一只苍蝇似的。安度因抿起嘴，身子抖了一下。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"佩佩纹丝没动。小红鸟低下脑袋，好奇地瞅着它的不情愿的木桩。加尔鲁什的眼球被它弄得对在了一起。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"小王子忍不住咧开嘴。一个压抑的笑音从他嘴里冒出。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"敢笑就上了你。"加尔鲁什恼火地喷气。他被不识好歹的小鸟气的够呛，而另一个更加不识好歹的男孩居然在看着他笑。他使劲摇了摇脑袋，佩佩整个儿晃了晃，开心地叫了一声。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他真的变了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因看着眼前。加尔鲁什凶狠而无奈地翻着眼睛，他的头顶坐着一只圆滚滚的大眼睛蓝嘴小红鸟，它无辜地歪着脖子。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"好像什么禁忌被打破了似的。男孩一只手颤抖地指向兽人，用尽全身的力气爆发出一阵毫无形象的狂笑。加尔鲁什在安度因的爆笑声里愤怒地再次用力挥手。小鸟终于飞走了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"该死，他想，下次绝对不能再手软了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"安度因仍然在拼命地笑，捧着肚子，喘不过气似的。人类少年尽力吸了一口气，止住声音，抬头望向兽人，绷不住似的再次喷笑。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加尔鲁什眯眼看着他笑。金蓝色衣装的男孩子笑得整个人窝进椅子，眼看着快笑到地板上去了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"很好—这一次他不会手软了。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他一把打横抱起男孩，往楼上的卧室走。安度因由于身体腾空而惊叫一声，仍然笑着，无所适从地抬起手，搭住兽人的肩膀。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"原本想来和他谈谈。加尔鲁什感觉到小崽子不老实的手。不过看起来，这个永远一副欠操模样的男孩，可能更适合另一种对待方式。/span/font/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"END/p 


End file.
